Home Is Where Your Heart Is
by Aingeal0220
Summary: AU FIC. Haruka and Michiru end up as neighbors for the summer. As the flowers bloom all across the countryside, could they finally be together and stay together? Or is home somewhere that they couldn't be with each other?
1. Homecoming

**Home Is Where Your Heart Is**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Author's Notes:**

**This is my first Haruka and Michiru story so please be gentle with me. **

**Italics are random flashbacks for Haruka and Michiru.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the characters from Sailor Moon. I'm just a fan writing a fanfic. Please don't sue me.****  
**

**Part I: Homecoming**

Haruka rode her convertible, letting all the things around pass her by. The sun seemed to burn her skin, but the summer breeze was soothing it. She breathed out, gripping on the steering wheel a little tighter.

She was on a vacation from the racing circuit. Often she could still hear Kameda-San hollering at her to finally give in to his offer. For the past ten years of her life, Haruka never cared, neither showed interest to anything other than the circuit. Most of the time, after a grueling competition, Haruka went straight home.

Home.

It was something Haruka neither knew nor hoped for. After the sudden death of her parents, she has closed herself from the world. Even though the people from the circuit, like Kameda-San engaged themselves to break her icy barrier, Haruka Tenou, 20, Japan's number one junior racer, was still emotionally remote and unreachable.

By now, Haruka could feel the wind drawing in more coolness on its breeze. She let out a small smile.

She was near her destination.

The endless highway road finally was put into a halt as Haruka reached a small town. Onlookers watched in amazement as her yellow Porsche slowly made its way through the town. Haruka neither turned nor muttered a decent greeting to the townspeople. Passing through a clearing, Haruka let out a breath. In truth, no one in these parts on Japan knew who she was, but she still wanted less attention. She turned to her left, her car running on a slow, steady pace. She looked towards the horizon and saw two houses. On her left was a well kept, western themed house with a veranda on the second floor. She smiled, and turned to the other house which was poorly dealt with. She sighed. She had a lot of things ahead of her.

"_Haruka-San come down from the tree this instant!" Haruka's mother called out from the base of the tree shaking her head in frustration._

"_But mother it's so cool up here. I can hear the ocean calling out to me." Little Haruka held on to the tree staring at the ocean that was right on the horizon._

"_Haruka-San, you can visit the ocean later. For now it's time for your afternoon nap. I promise to take you so you can visit your fish friends together." Her mother let out a loving smile._

_This was enough for little Haruka to go down from the tree and into her mother's loving arms._

Putting the car into a final halt, Haruka brought her fingers to the bridge of her nose, pressing it slightly. Her childhood memories were some of the few loving memories that were kept hidden in her heart. It was a promise her mother wasn't able to keep. She died the very same day.

Walking towards the old, worn out house, Haruka took one more glimpse at the old tree that was still standing just to the left of the house.

"Welcome back Haruka." She whispered to herself.

----

"I'll take two boxes of those." The green haired girl smiled at the baker as she picked some of her favorite chocolate chip cookies.

"You're early today Michiru-San. Out shopping today eh?" The old baker, Hamada, smiled handing Michiru the items she had ordered.

"Hai." Michiru gave out a sweet smile.

"I have forgotten to go shopping for groceries yesterday. I was too engrossed with the piece I was writing." The green haired girl added taking the bag from the counter.

"Ah… You shouldn't force yourself hime-chan. I'm sure the townspeople would already be happy if you play one of the pieces you have done before. Having you perform on the town's festival is already an honor." The old man replied giving Michiru a smile.

"I still want to play the new piece for everyone in town. It's the least I could do before my tour to the United States."

"Take this then." The old man took a bag seemingly containing tea.

"It's my special tea. Soothes not only the body but the soul." The old man gave Michiru a wink, handing her the bag.

"Arigatou." Michiru smiled back and went on her way.

Walking out of the store, Michiru hugged her grocery bags and walked through town with a smile on her face. Most people greeted her. Others were just too busy about the new buzz in town.

Arriving in the clearing, Michiru let the wind gently caressed her cheeks. She closed her eyes as she walked.

"I missed you." She smiled opening her eyes once more.

Turning left, an object, or someone seemed to have caught her attention.

"New neighbors eh?" She muttered to herself, her gaze not leaving the person.

She hugged her bags tighter when the features of the person, a blonde guy seem to clear up. She swallowed a lump on her throat as the guy carried bags of clothing with his bare-hands. Michiru felt a blush coming over her.

_She stared out at the veranda holding her violin on a summer afternoon. She felt the wind touch her cheek making her smile._

"_Michiru-San your parents would arrive late. There was a delay on their flight."_

"_Arigatou." Little Michiru replied._

_Suddenly a bunch of cars arrived at their neighbor's residence. She leaned towards the railings to gain a better look. Her servant moved closer, holding her by the waist making sure she does not fall over._

"_What is the occasion? Why are there people on our neighbor's lot?" Little Michiru asked as a little blonde haired person caught her eye._

"_The owners, Mr. and Mrs. Tenou were in a car accident. Pity because they were on their way back from the city, bearing gifts to for their only child. A truck suddenly swerved from the other side of the road, ramming itself to their vehicle head on. They died instantly."_

_Michiru felt a knife slicing through her heart. Even though she didn't know much about their neighbors, it hurt. Suddenly an angry rush of wind blew lifting all the dried leaves from below. Michiru's gaze turned to the blonde haired child that was being guided towards the house._

_For a moment, the blonde child looked up to where she was, finally feeling warmth run throughout her body._

_Puppy love. _

"You've come back…" Michiru let out a smile.

She turned her gaze away and bowed her head. Finally, she mustered up all her strength to walk, heading towards her own home.

----

"Baka!" Haruka yelled out, feeling the sting of the old wooden floor scraping her ankle.

She had accidentally stepped on a soft part of the wooden floor that could not hold her weight.

Slowly she tried to take her feet out of the hole without scraping it more than it already had. But this was done to no avail. Scraping a few more deep scratches on Haruka's right foot, Haruka wailed in pain.

"SHIMATTA!" She cried out, grimacing as the surge of pain concentrated on her ankle.

Haruka brought her hands on to her head, seemingly trying to soothe the agony. She tried not to scream any louder. She was after all a grown up. And compared to her injuries while competing for motor-cross events, this was definitely just a scratch.

She slowly stood up leaning against the wall. She looked around and noted the lack of furniture.

"I should really have some things delivered. I can't live like this." She ran her hand through her hair.

Walking carefully this time, Haruka reached for the light switches. Turning them on, the lamp didn't seem to light up or even flicker.

"You have to be kidding me…"

There was no electricity yet. And Haruka was in no shape to go down the basement. She sighed leaning against the fireplace.

"Good thing you're here. I'll never get through without you." She mumbled seemingly talking to the fireplace which was in dire need of cleaning.

And firewood.

"Baka…" Haruka bowed her head in defeat.

She knew she was going to spend the night without any source of light.

At all.

----

Later that night, Michiru was once more standing on the veranda, staring at the star-filled sky. Her attention turned towards the dark house next to hers.

"I'm sure he's still there. The car is still parked right in front." Michiru mumbled to herself.

She bowed her head turning her gaze away from the old, dark house. She felt the wind pick up and gently kiss her cheek once more. She smiled closing her eyes.

"You have always been there my dear friend." She mumbled taking her violin, and then she started to play.

----

"I need them soon. Make sure you have them delivered here tomorrow. And make sure you bring the workers with you. This house needs remodeling."

"Do you need your architect to see through it Haruka-San?" Haruka's assistant asked over on the other end.

"Hai. Tell him I need this place cleaned up before the town festival. I want it to at least, be presentable."

"Hai."

"Goodbye." Haruka flipped her phone, ending the call.

She sighed and walked towards the porch. Sitting down on the steps, Haruka could only stare at the sky.

"I wonder what the sea looks like at this late hour." Haruka mumbled to herself as she began to hear the ocean.

No.

It wasn't the ocean.

It was music.

She turned to the house right next to hers and found a woman playing the violin all the way up the veranda in the second floor.

Her mouth was agape as she stared deeply in the figure under the moonlit sky. The woman's figure seemed like an angel, though Haruka hasn't seen real life angels as of present time. She looked like an angel, glowing under the moonlight. Her heart started to pound, a feeling she rarely gets even at high speeds on the race track. She stood up, neglecting she had a bad ankle as she jump down to the lawn, not tearing her gaze away from the woman in the veranda. She almost fell over, but she was fast enough to hold on to her car which was just parked right in front of her. She felt as if she was in a dream. Not only was the melody soothing, the woman on the veranda looked absolutely,

"Beautiful…"


	2. Falling Dreams

**Part II: Falling Dreams**

It was almost seven in the morning, and Haruka was still sound asleep. She didn't have a chance to sleep earlier since thoughts of the goddess next door kept lingering in her mind. Who was she? Does she live there? A few of the many questions left unanswered by the previous night. Although if asked, Haruka would have denied the fact she was fascinated by this new person in her life. She never was that much interested on knowing more about strangers. This was certainly an exception.

She rolled over the sleeping bag she was in. She felt her back, her arm, her shoulders ache. Apparently, the sleeping bag didn't give her much comfort throughout the night. Haruka was just too tired to stay up till morning. She stretched out her arms, still half asleep. She mumbled a few words which remained incoherent even to her. Her eyes fluttered to the sunrays which suddenly invaded the part of the living room she was laying in. She turned away, trying desperately to drift off to sleep once more. She failed though. For the sun's heat began to roast her making her sigh as she stood up, defeated.

She took a robe and walked out at the back of the house. Considering Haruka doesn't have running water as of the moment, the deep well on her backyard was her primary source of precious water. Haruka set the pail and gently took it down, her eyes still half closed. After a few minutes, Haruka was able to wash her face making her clean. Somehow it woke her up as well.

Although, she washed her face, Haruka needed to take a shower. But of course, the water from the well was too cold for her.

"I don't want to stink…" She frowned, taking another bucket of water.

She thought of the pros and cons of taking a bath OUTSIDE of the bathroom. In more ways was it clearly a lose-lose situation.

"It can wait. Nobody will come to visit anyway." Haruka grinned wiping her face.

She turned around and made her way to the house. Looking around, she knew she had nothing to eat. And at her state, she couldn't go to town and buy something to eat. People might think she was barbaric. She didn't want to be improper, nor did she want to embarrass herself.

She peeked outside the window and saw the tree she used to climb.

"What tree was that again?"

----

Michiru groaned at the sound of her alarm. Why was it so hard to wake up these days? She extended her hand, snoozing the alarm. She then pulled the covers over her head muttering to herself.

"Five more minutes…"

Suddenly a gust of wind blew by her window, flipping the curtains, sending chills to her spine. She sat up and fearfully looked towards her window.

"No one. Just the wind…" She shook her head and put rubbed her eyes.

"I definitely need breakfast." She smiled rolling out of the bed.

She washed her face and brushed her teeth. Before leaving the bathroom, caught herself staring at her blue eyes. Then an idea popped in her head.

"How about I bring the guy next door breakfast? I'm sure it's not inappropriate. It would just be like a welcoming gift." She said to herself with a huge grin on her face.

Of course, that wasn't her only reason. She wanted to meet the person face to face. It was years since she last saw the blonde boy and Michiru doesn't even know the person's first name. She hummed a tune as she trekked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was happy, knowing she wasn't going to spend breakfast alone today.

"Now where did I put that special tea?" Michiru grinned happily preparing breakfast.

----

"I didn't know it was this hard climbing an apple tree." Haruka held out her hand trying to reach for another branch.

She decided to have apples for breakfast. After all, it was the only edible food available. She could have something scrumptious once she gets to take bath.

Helplessly lifting her other leg. Haruka was now standing on a branch, looking for more fruits. She had previously shot the apples she got on the basket below. Thinking it wasn't enough, Haruka decided to go higher.

CRACK!

"Uh oh…" Haruka muttered, as she felt herself slip from the branch she was standing on.

As she fell, Haruka got hold of another branch, trying her hardest not to fall even more. Haruka was afraid to hit the ground even if the height seemed manageable. Hospitals didn't work well with the blonde. She hated them.

"Wonder if someone will come and sweep me off my feet." She tried to joke looking up the sun which was shining through the leaves giving her some kind of glow.

"Help…" She mumbled closing her eyes.

----

Michiru looked at herself one more time. Turning around, she smiled knowing she looked presentable. She took the tray which had fresh hash browns, bread and butter, and the pitcher of the tea she had been given yesterday.

She marched out of the house and carefully made her way next door. Reaching the porch, the house seemed quiet.

"Moshi Moshi?" She called out but there was no answer.

The wind picked up and blew by her. Turning to the wind's direction, she found a person hanging on a tree.

Michiru's eyes went wide.

She immediately placed the tray on the porch and ran towards the person. She didn't care if she was wearing a skirt or, her nicest slipper. She wanted to make sure the person that was hanging on the tree was alright.

"DAIJOBU?" Michiru asked worriedly as she approached the tree.

"Hai. But I could use some help here." Haruka mumbled still looking at her weary arm.

"Let go. I'll catch you." Michiru rolled up her sleeve and took position.

She intended to catch this person all by herself. Although she has no idea how heavy this person would be.

"I will not! I might break a bone!" Haruka closed her eyes.

She was afraid to fall. She was afraid to break anything. She was afraid to be taken to the hospital.

"If you break a bone, I'm sure to break one myself. I'll accompany you in the hospital then." Michiru replied with a worry tone.

With those words uttered Haruka looked down at Michiru who in turn grew wide-eyed. For Haruka's part, she was surprised with the words uttered by this beautiful stranger. She didn't know her, but this person was willing to risk her bones for her. Nobody ever spoke to Haruka this way - except maybe her parents. For Michiru, seeing the person she had been admiring from afar was a surprise. Haruka looked like an angel with a glowing halo as the sunrays seem to make her blonde hair glow. Of course as of the moment, Michiru didn't know his name. With eyes filled with more determination, Michiru called out to Haruka once more.

"Let go. Trust me. I'll catch you."

With those words, Haruka let out a sweet smile before closing her eyes, letting go of the branch. Michiru closed her eyes too. And like time was set into slow motion, she could feel Haruka's skin touching hers as her neighbor was brought back to earth.

For a moment, Michiru reveled the feeling of Haruka above her. She hoped Haruka didn't break a bone. In either case, Michiru was determined to take care of this person no matter what. But then she felt something different. She felt…

Breasts.

Michiru's eyes opened, wide-eyed.

In her head she was screaming. The boy she was dreaming about, hoping for, waiting for, was a woman!

"Gomen…" She heard the woman above her whisper.

Haruka lifted her head slowly, staring straight back to Michiru's eyes.

The feelings Michiru was having immediately flushed out of her system. She was transfixed with Haruka's warm, green eyes, her body, the warmth and the desire. This woman was making her feel different. She didn't feel uneasy about this person who was intimately close to her. Rather, she felt she wanted more.

They could only stare at each other's eyes. Unknowingly, Haruka was leaning down, closer and closer. Slowly they closed their eyes and as their lips were about to brush against each other, somebody had to yell out.

"OI! Haruka-San! Don't you think it's too early to make out under the shade?" The two of them abruptly moved away from each other hearing the voice.

They were blushing bright crimson, definitely visible to the eye. The person walked over and gave them a naughty grin.

"Kou, Seiya. One of Tenoh-San's friends. We're here to help her clean up and fix the house. You are?"

"Kaioh, Michiru. Her neighbor."


	3. Contagious Daydreams

**Part III: Contagious Daydreams**

For most parts of the day, Haruka couldn't concentrate on the tasks she was supposed to do. Although trying her hardest not to think of her beautiful neighbor, she found it EXTREMELY difficult to do so. How could you stray your thoughts away from her blue eyes, her soft, sweet scented hair, her loving face – how could your mind not linger on the person?

It was a good thing Seiya was around. He was wise enough not to ask Haruka about where to put what at times. It was a good thing they were more of repairing the house as of the moment. Haruka can't seem to snap out of her daydreams.

She lay on the couch – her eyes staring aimlessly on the ceiling. Although obvious to her sight, Haruka has not mentioned that it DID need repairs as well. While others repaired parts of the wooden floor, Seiya checking out the electrical wiring, Haruka found herself consumed by her daydreams.

"_I see. So you're the girl next door." Seiya pointed at the house next door. _

_Michiru replied with a nod then gave the man a smile._

"_I see you brought Haruka breakfast. She does have a habit of not eating breakfast unless it is already prepared when she wakes up." Seiya grinned earning a glare from his friend._

"_I can cook you know." Haruka responded in a rather defensive tone._

_She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Michiru due to lack of skills around the household. _

"_Ahh… You mean putting hot water on instant cup ramen is cooking?" Seiya retorted earning another death glare from his friend and a soft chuckle from Michiru._

"I love the way she smiles." Haruka mumbled to herself.

She didn't notice a smile creeping out of her lips.

"OI HARUKA! Where do you want these hanged?" Seiya asked showing of hanging lamps.

Haruka sat up, snapping out of her daydream. She stood up slowly and took a look on what her friend was showing her.

"Kitchen... The big one just right there..." Haruka pointed at the post near an old mirror.

"You want the painting to be hanged there as well?" Seiya asked looking directly at the portion of the house Haruka was pointing at.

"Hai. Replace the mirror. Don't forget to have the ceiling fixed."

"Hai." Seiya replied and went on his way.

Seiya Kou is Haruka's chief engineer. He takes care of the houses and the buildings Haruka Tenou owned. And she did own plenty. A trusty friend, and a sidekick, Seiya had been around Haruka long enough to know the woman well. Haruka knows him well too. The sole heir to the Tenou's real estate was a loner by heart. But she had friends. And those friends, like Seiya, would die to keep Haruka in safety.

Abundance of riches weren't the only things Haruka had. She had her extended family.

"_I heard you play last night." Haruka said, nervously taking a sip of the tea Michiru had prepared. _

_They have placed a blanket under the apple tree. Seiya mentioned they had to clean the house properly so Haruka and Michiru can't stay inside the house as of the moment._

"_Did I wake you? Gomen…" Michiru bowed her head in apology._

"_No… No…" Haruka waved her had for emphasis. _

_She was indeed awake that night. Hearing the sea call out to her. But instead of the sea…_

_She found Michiru._

Haruka smiled once more. She was staring blankly at the mirror in front of her -Something she was supposed to remove. She ended up daydreaming once more. A piece of chalk came flying across startling her, bringing her back to the reality of a house being fixed amidst her mind's wonderings.

"Stop dreaming. Start walking." Seiya grinned, throwing a piece of chalk up and down.

"Nani?" Haruka asked.

Seiya shook his head. Though he had known Haruka Tenou for the last 15 years, he had never seen his friend fall into early daydreams. He found it quite amusing.

Haruka Tenou, the first junior racer in Japan, the heir to the enormous Tenou real estate, a young, successful entrepreneur, was like a love struck puppy just because of one very extraordinary woman.

----

"MICHIRU-SAN!" Michiru turned to the voice and smiled.

"Ohayo! Usagi-Chan." She bowed slightly and stood straight up to face her friend.

"You weren't at the bakery this morning? Did you catch a cold?" Usagi looked worriedly at Michiru who just gave her a smile.

It was a usual thing for the women in this town to take a walk and meet up in the Bakery early in the morning. Michiru wasn't really a local resident. After all she did travel a lot. Michiru was among those who happily engaged in the tradition. She gained friends from it. And frankly, Michiru loved their company.

"I'm alright Usagi-Chan. I just sat down with my neighbor for breakfast." Michiru replied a smile still lingering on her face.

_She could only chuckle at their friendly bantering. But what amused her most was Haruka's fervent, defensive replies. Michiru didn't really care if Haruka couldn't do house chores. She was willing to do it for her if the woman asked her to._

_A smile suddenly left her lips as she thought about it._

_Haruka was a woman, a woman who might be same as her age. Though she felt no grossness in the fact that she might take a liking in this woman, Michiru feared what if the woman didn't want her._

_She turned her gaze towards Haruka who was now flushing crimson._

"_Haruka-San, it's alright. I can help you if you like." She replied earning a soft smile from the taller woman._

"_Arigatou, Kaioh-San. But I can manage. I wouldn't want to take away precious time from a busy girl like you." Haruka playfully gave her a wink. _

_She felt her heart melt. Haruka stood there, still having a conversation with Seiya, her body seemed to do this language, Michiru could barely figure out._

_Her hands, her fingers, her built frame, Michiru felt she wanted to be held by those arms. Snapping out of her daze, she didn't realize Haruka was already holding her hand._

"_Would you mind having breakfast with me?" The blonde asked flashing a smile that was making her weak in the knees._

"_No. I don't mind." _

"Ara… Did you hear me Michiru-San? What neighbor?" Usagi's face was mere inches from Michiru's.

It snapped Michiru out of her daydreams. She smiled at her friend and gave her reply.

"The person who owned the house next door to mine..."

"The old house?"

"Hai."

"Is he the blonde guy who came cruising here with his car?"

"Hai."

"Ara… He seemed handsome. Minako-Chan and Makoto-Chan were asking me what his name was."

"Haruka." Michiru replied with a huge smile on her face.

"_So… You wrote it then?" Haruka asked taking another sip of Michiru's prepared tea._

_Michiru nodded, admiring the gaze Haruka's eyes has been giving her. It was warm, loving. They were sincere like the words Haruka's ruby lips seem to utter._

"_Hai." Michiru replied softly. _

_She turned away from Haruka and watched Haruka's friends carry some furniture inside the house._

"_You are talented Michiru-San." Haruka said, scratching her head._

_Michiru turned to find the blonde still blushing. _

"_So cute." Michiru thought, sending her sweetest smiles towards Haruka._

"_Um… Are you busy tonight?" Haruka was still scratching her head._

_Michiru's heart stopped for a second. _

"_No."_

"_I was wondering if you would like to take a walk on the beach with me. I promise to take you home safely." Haruka flashed another one of those impeccable smiles._

_Michiru couldn't say no._

"_Hai."_

A hand was now waving across her face bringing her back to reality. She smiled utterly embarrassed with her lack of concentration.

"Gome nasai, Usagi-Chan. I'm a little tired. I'm just going to get a few dozens of fruits then will be leaving."

"Onegai… Take care of yourself Michiru-San. You seem to lack focus today."

"Arigatou Usagi-Chan. I'll be alright."

Why shouldn't she? She was going to spend the night with Haruka.


	4. Hands Together

**Part IV: Hands Together**

Haruka stared at the mirror one more time. She was wearing white slacks and a white shirt. As she ran her fingers through her hair, she started mumbling a mantra.

"It's not a date. It's not a date…"

Seiya who was sitting on the couch caught her random mumblings and started laughing. He found it funny and rather cute for Haruka to be nervous. It was really becoming obvious. Tenou Haruka, the fearless Heir of the Tenou Clan, is turning into mush all because of Kaioh Michiru.

"You know… You should take it easy. You wouldn't want to ruin your first date with Kaioh-San." Seiya turned his gaze towards the newly installed plasma TV.

"It's not a date… I think…" Haruka turned to her friend her voice fleeing in the end.

Did she really ask Michiru on a date?

"A date or not, aren't you happy you're going to spend time with your new friend?" Seiya stood up and stared at Haruka who still looked nervous.

"I just…" Haruka began to say but she couldn't find the words.

Seiya cocked an eyebrow and watched the great Tenou Haruka go speechless.

"Haruka-San, you need to relax. It's just a walk in the beach. No big deal." Seiya shook his head and walked towards the plug.

"And not to worry, since we already installed electricity, I'm sure to find something productive to do." Seiya winked plopping onto the couch again.

Haruka turned to him, a soft smile curved out of her lips.

"Hey, Nanatsumi-Chan called. You should call back." Seiya yelled out not looking back at Haruka.

"Hai."

"_Tenou-San, now that you're fifteen, you will attend a private school in the United States, as per request in your parents' last will." Nanatsumi explained as she handed some papers for Haruka to read._

_Haruka knew little about Nanatsumi. The woman was about 45 years of age. And as far as she knows, Nanatsumi was her parents' most trusted lawyer. The woman had been taking care of Haruka ever since her parents died. Some even thought her detachment from a visible social life comes from the lady. _

"_Do you agree with it Tenou-San?"_

"_If that was my parent's request, I would not disagree." Haruka replied with no emotion in her voice._

"_Tenou-San, even though your parents laid out a plan for you, you are the captain of your own life. This will is to help us guide you. Not to force unto you."_

"_I want to stay here in Japan. I want to learn how to drive." Haruka replied with coldness._

"_Alright then. I will have my people look for good schools for you. What vehicles do you wish to drive?"_

"_Anything that can run at least 100 kilometers per hour."_

Haruka started to walk out the door. Hearing the door open, Seiya made a quick turn to catch a glimpse of her. He hated to admit it. But Haruka was changing and he knew the blonde would never acknowledge it. He grinned and turned his gaze towards the TV. There is a first time for everything.

----

Michiru sat in front of her vanity mirror and gently brushed her hair. She felt her heart racing and it made her smile. The mere thought of Tenou Haruka made her blood pump adrenaline throughout her body.

But she stopped.

What if Tenou Haruka didn't want her that way?

What if this wasn't a date?

Michiru shook her head. She had waited too long for this moment. Realizing that she was longing for a woman didn't even matter at all. This walk on the beach, date or not would not matter either. Being with her was important to Michiru. In fact, it's all that matters to her.

"_Where is he going?" Michiru asked leaning against the railing on the veranda._

_She saw the blonde child walking towards a limousine. He never looked up to her. He just went inside the vehicle and never looked anywhere else._

_It made Michiru's heart ache. _

"_I believe that child is going to Tokyo. Perhaps for further studies Kaioh-San." Her maid replied as she made Michiru's bed._

"_Ara…" Was Michiru's only reply._

_She didn't know his name. She didn't even know what color his eyes were. How his voice was… How he wrote his name…_

_She frowned. _

"_Why do you have to leave? Do you really want to be alone?" Michiru mumbled to herself as the limousine began to move. _

_She gripped a part of her dress – the part where her heart was. _

"_I would never love another. Not until you tell me we wouldn't have a chance. That this feeling I feel inside would no longer be returned." She thought to herself._

Michiru let out a smile as she remembered the day Haruka left. It all seems to be childish now, but Michiru kept that promise. She had traveled the world and met a lot of interesting individuals. But none of them made her heart jump. Someone her body yearned for. A warmth she neither felt nor knew about.

"Just a little space in your heart... That's all I ask…"

----

The moon has shown in full, and the night chill was fairly cold. Haruka took and deep breath and walked towards Michiru's door.

"Now or never…" Haruka mumbled.

Her fist was about to knock on the wooden door when it snapped open.

Surprised, Haruka stood there frozen, staring at Michiru who was dressed elegantly in white.

"Haruka!" Michiru said wide-eyed.

The smaller girl didn't realize the lack of suffix due to her surprise.

Incoherently, Haruka put her fist down. But her mouth was still agape.

"How in the world did I find someone as beautiful as her?" Haruka thought shrugging her daze.

She made a bow and smiled up at Michiru.

"Shall we go, Michiru-San?" She asked showing a little confidence.

"Hai."

Haruka gestured her arm and Michiru gladly took it. The feeling of their skin against each other made their hearts pound faster. A soft blush came over them, but neither knew. The moon gently concealed it.

The wind blew softly as they slowly reached the rocky stairs the leads to the beach below. Taking the initiative, Haruka was first to take the steps. Michiru found it gallant for Haruka to take her hand and help her down the steps.

Michiru let out a smile and glanced at Haruka who was taking this particular walk seriously.

"So this is how it feels to be cared by you…" Not realizing she suddenly said it out loud.

"I have a soft spot for cute girls Michiru-San…" Haruka replied boldly earning a soft chuckle from Michiru.

"I wonder how it feels to be loved by you…" Michiru felt she could be bold herself.

"Ahh… Michiru-San… Don't you think you can assume that by now?" Haruka smirked finally reaching the end of the stairs.

Michiru didn't answer as she made the last of the steps. She grinned evilly at Haruka, who in turned grinned back at her fleeing form.

They found a spot near the rocks and watched the waves crashed onto them. The wind blew gently at them, giving them just the right amount of chill through the night.

In that moment, Michiru couldn't hear the wind speak to her, though she could feel it. She found it rather odd.

Haruka felt the same, the she could hear the ocean but she couldn't understand what it was saying. She used to listen to the ocean as a child. She never outgrew it.

Finally they faced each other, a smile formed in each of their lips. Maybe their elements were silent, because they have found them.

Haruka gently entwined her right hand with Michiru's left hand. Fingers right next to the other. They could feel their warmth.

Right there and then, a gentle wind swept towards them. The ocean roared as their hands clasped together.

Suddenly they hear the elements, telling them one particular request. They gaze onto their entwine hands, hiding a smile on their lips.

Never let go.


	5. A Kiss that is not JUST a Kiss

**Part V: A Kiss that is not JUST a Kiss**

It was two days after Haruka and Michiru's so called date. Though they see each other, they barely uttered a word. It's not because they didn't like the night out together. They were just having trouble trying to control what they were feeling.

For her part, Michiru didn't want to scare the other woman away by expressing her feelings. Though the feelings have been present for a long time, taking it slow was always a good choice. Besides, they weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

As for Haruka, things were a little different. She was feeling overwhelmed by the fact that she was attracted to Michiru but at the same time afraid.

_She just held the smaller woman's hand. Somehow she felt Michiru's fingers just fit against hers. The breeze was soothing and the ocean calm. The moonlit night, the starry sky, it seemed the whole world was making a place for them to fall in love._

_But…_

_Haruka felt sad. _

_She knew Michiru was beautiful – wonderful. It would be impossible for the woman not to have someone in her life. Though there were instances the other woman had flirted mildly with her, Haruka still held back. _

_She thought Michiru deserved better._

"Earth to Tenou." Haruka heard the voice and turned towards Seiya who was now seating beside her on the porch.

"Sorry… I just…" Haruka replied stammering.

"Spaced off? Yeah I know… Date was that bad?"

"What? No! It was fine… It was nice…"

"Then why are you having that gloomy face?"

Haruka didn't reply. She just stared at the horizon.

She wasn't really good at sharing the things she was feeling.

----

"Michiru-San, you won't drain the water on the glass by just staring at it." Makoto giggled earning a nudge from Ami.

"She's in love…" Minako added growing starry eyed together with Usagi.

"Are you?" Rei asked giving Michiru a look.

"Maybe…" Michiru replied with a devious smirk.

With the response, the rest of the girls began hounding Michiru. But it was alright of course. She wasn't going to spill anything anyway.

----

"Are you going to take her out on the beach again?" Seiya asked.

"No… I… Maybe…" Haruka stared at herself on the mirror.

Seiya did not dare to ask more questions about Michiru. He knew Haruka was already feeling uneasy.

"Oh, I have to go back to Tokyo by tomorrow. Nanatsumi-San needs help on one of your estates. I'll be back on the festival. Might bring Yaten and Taiki so you would a little bit of entertainment." With a nudge Seiya made Haruka smile a bit.

"Go now… You don't want to be late…"

----

Michiru made some tea and prepared Macaroni and Cheese for dinner. She wasn't expecting company, but she cooked for two anyway. She hoped Haruka would drop by and visit.

At the thought of the blonde's name, Michiru smiled.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Coming…" Michiru wiped her hand then took off her apron.

Walking towards the door, she passed by a mirror and checked herself real quick before opening the door to find Haruka standing elegantly in front of her.

"Hi… Michiru-San…"

"Hi…"

"Um… May I come in?"

"Oh how rude of me. I'm sorry… Please come in…" Michiru moved aside so Haruka could enter.

"Are you hungry? I just made dinner." Michiru added closing the door behind her.

"I… Haven't… Would you mind if I join you?"

"Of course not…"

Over dinner the two were a less than quiet. They uttered a few words, got into little conversations about work, and the last two days they have spent apart. Michiru of course, was happy to have the person she loves with her, spending a few minutes maybe hours. Haruka, for her part, forgot all about her worries. Michiru made her smile, made her laugh, and somehow made her want the woman more.

After dinner, the two found themselves on Michiru's second floor veranda, holding hands in silence. But there were smiles on their faces.

"The night seems lovely…" Haruka whispered still holding on to Michiru's hand.

"But not as much as the woman by my side…" Haruka turned to Michiru with a sweet smile on her lips.

Looking up to Haruka, Michiru couldn't help but blush.

As they stared at each other's eyes, the blonde took hold of Michiru's other hand and put both of them on her chest – pulling Michiru closer to her. She let Michiru feel the beat of her heart.

Michiru smiled, feeling the blonde's heart pounding on overdrive. Slowly, she took back her hands which were still held by Haruka. She then put the blonde's hands where her heart was, letting the other woman know she too was somewhat nervous. They both let out a chuckle, as Haruka decided to move closer to where Michiru was standing.

The wind gently blew, and the ocean breeze was making it cooler than usual. The rustling leaves were like music, and the moonlight was dimmed, allowing a romantic glow all across the countryside. By the veranda, Haruka and Michiru were no longer standing and staring at each other. They were now holding each other close, slow dancing with the gentle wind. Michiru's head was placed on Haruka's chest along with her soft hands. Haruka held her by the waist, keeping her close. They swayed and waltz all across the terrace under the moonlight, nature seemed to just make the scene even more romantic for them.

"I can't believe you're in my arms…" Haruka whispered as she rested her chin atop Michiru's head.

The smaller girl made a chuckle and pulled away slightly to look at her.

"I already am in your arms, Baka… Believe it…" Michiru replied with a smile, her gaze catching Haruka's lips.

Haruka, for her part, stared back at Michiru's lips. Slowly she leaned down, with Michiru tilting her head to side, their lips gently brushed, then touched slowly, lovingly. Michiru and Haruka's hearts were flying.

The kiss seemed never ending. It was drowning the two of them, and soft skin on their lips was making it more sensual than anything they ever felt. For a brief moment, Michiru opened her mouth slightly, inviting Haruka's probing tongue. Though almost breathless the two did not pull away. It was as if once they do, they would be waking up from a dream – A very good dream.

"MICHIRU!"

A person from below yelled out. Haruka took note the lack of the suffix. Although they were both reluctant, they pulled apart then looked down to the person who owned the voice.

"Fei…" Michiru whispered.

Haruka heard the name, and again the lack of the suffix. She also took note on how the man stood elegantly, how he dressed professionally. Her eyes closed for a split second and her mind began to ramble.

"MICHIRU! ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE ME WAIT DOWN HERE? I THINK IT'S GOING TO RAIN!" Fei gestured pointing at the sky.

The sky wasn't as clear, stars were now hidden by the dark clouds. Michiru then, faced Haruka who was obviously in deep thought.

"Gome nasai... I have to let him in. Wait for me? I promise to explain…" Michiru caressed Haruka's cheek gaining the blonde's attention.

"Hai…"

Noticing the response was weak, Michiru didn't want to blow their chances. They had just taken the next step. She didn't really want to go back were they were before.

"He's my brother Haruka… My twin brother…" With that the blonde let out a small smirk on her face.

Michiru giggled and gave her lover one quick kiss before proceeding downstairs.

Haruka stared at her fleeing form. The racer joined her hands and turned to the sky. With a smile she made a bow and closed her eyes.

"Kami-Sama, Domo arigatou…"


	6. Itsy Bitsy Worries

**Part VI: Itsy Bitsy Worries**

"You think too much Michiru." Fei laid himself on the couch and glanced at his sister who was standing right across the coffee table.

Michiru had been trying to explain the previous scene her brother had arrived in: Michiru in Haruka Tenou's arms. Though it wasn't really a big deal since most people know Haruka Tenou was a man. The mere fact that her brother's assumption was that Michiru was hiding her relationship from her family. The Kaioh clan, though separated by distance had a strong bond. Relationships are fairly subjects that the elder Kaioh's worry about.

"_Michiru! What took you so long? And who's the guy with you in the balcony?" Fei let himself in, pushing Michiru slightly on the side. _

_Haruka was still in the veranda, but decided she should meet Michiru's brother. Slowly Haruka made her way downstairs to great Michiru's brother as well. Though hesitant, Haruka put up a brave face. _

_Fei and Michiru were still talking right at the door when Haruka found them. She let out a smile and a small wave. Just then Michiru's brother grew wide-eyed and pointed at her._

"_YOU'RE DATING THE RACER? TENOU HARUKA?" Fei's voice was faint yet audible._

_Michiru even thought her brother was suddenly turning gay over Haruka._

"_I have got to tell mom!" Fei leaned to his sister, grabbing his phone right away._

_All Haruka could do was run her fingers through her hair. This boy, though almost resembling Michiru, is really quite ecstatic._

"You shouldn't have told them. I just met Haruka a few days ago. Now they would think we're together." Michiru buried her face on her hands as she began to slowly pace around the living room.

"I didn't think you were. I couldn't see through the lip-locking scene I caught you in." The boy said sarcastically.

He made a grin and sat up.

Michiru blushed profusely at the comment and looked away.

"He's quite a catch Michiru. How in the world did you end up with him?"

"He lives next door." Michiru replied wondering if Haruka got scared off by her hyper-active brother.

"Ohhhh! He's the guy you have told mom you've been waiting for. That's why you didn't agree even on Mamoru's proposal… SUGOI!"

"SSSHHH! I did not like Mamoru's brother in the first place. Do not ever mention that again." Michiru suddenly became defensive.

Though Michiru and Haruka's feelings were true, they have not grown deep yet. Michiru knows they needed more time. Haruka finding out about the marriage proposals she had been asked to might weaken their bond.

"AHA! Haruka-Kun does not know about that huh? Bad Michiru…" Fei crossed his arms and grinned.

"I do not want to worry him about stuff which is not of importance. He has other things to worry about. Do not make it hard for him…" Michiru practically screamed at her brother only to lose the force in the end.

She was now feeling pressure mounting. Haruka didn't know much about her. Michiru didn't know much about Haruka either. Though it was known the Haruka Tenou does not entertain that much women in her life, the past was still unclear for Michiru. They were just starting, and her family isn't going to make the transition any easier.

Seeing Michiru's discomfort, the grin on her brother's face suddenly disappeared. He was, in truth just playing with Michiru. He felt really bad, feeling left out on one of the most important things in her twin's life. He didn't realize Michiru was afraid to lose this one.

He smiled. He walked over to his sister and hugged her from behind.

"You love him. Don't you. Ever since we were little. He was the one you told me about, is he?" He said softly.

Michiru turned to him a blush on her cheeks, her eyes teary.

She gave him a nod.

"Michiru, baka ne! He loves you too. Who wouldn't fall in love with a girl like you?"

A smile crept on Michiru's lips. Her brother quickly put his fingers on her cheek and wiped the tears away.

"Stop crying. They would be here soon. I suggest you tell Haruka-Kun he's about to meet the parents."

----

Haruka just got out of the shower and went straight to the kitchen. Seiya already left for the city so she had to do everything by herself. Haruka was checking the food available on her fridge when she heard Michiru calling out for her. Haruka hurriedly went to the front door and greeted her.

Once Haruka opened the door, Michiru jumped into her arms. With closed eyes, Michiru whispered words to Haruka but the latter could not understand what she was saying.

"Daijobu?" Haruka asked pulling away from Michiru to look straight into her eyes.

Michiru gave her a nod and leaned in to kiss her. They both smiled under the kiss and held each other close.

Without breaking the kiss, Haruka led Michiru inside and closed the door. She felt gentle fingers touch her cheek making her grin.

"Michiru…" Haruka whispered pulling away from her lover.

Michiru smiled and wrapped her arms around her neck. Her lips rested on the base of Haruka's neck, sending chills to her spine.

"Haruka…" Michiru mumbled.

Though the two were very much in love, fear of having to rush into things was present in their heads. It made it impossible for them to say the words.

Taking Michiru's hand, Haruka led them both into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and continued to look for something to cook. Michiru stood beside her, giggling. Haruka still held her hand and looked as if she had no intention to let go any time soon. Suddenly it hit Michiru. She had something to tell Haruka.

"Ano… Haruka… I have something important to tell you…"

Haruka let out a sigh before replying.

"He hates me…"

Michiru held her hand tighter and pulled her away from the fridge. She gave Haruka a light kiss on the lips.

"He loves you… He loves the fact that I'm with you…" Michiru kissed Haruka again.

Her heart wasn't worried anymore. The taste of Haruka's lips was making her forget about everything. It was making her heart soar again – Just like the first time.

"Then what is it?" Haruka carefully closed the fridge, still holding onto Michiru's hand.

She leaned on the countertop and pulled Michiru to lean against her. Her fingers touched the smaller woman's cheek making the latter smile.

"My parents are coming… Fei told them I was seeing someone…"

Taken aback, Haruka's eyes widened.

"Don't you think it's too early for me to meet your parents? I mean… It's not that I don't want to meet them. We just got together, and we've known each other for days. Considering it only took us days before this…" Haruka pointed at herself and Michiru.

Of course Michiru understood what Haruka was trying to point out. A few days after meeting each other, they were already in each other's arms. Everything was going fast for them. Though they had no intention on getting more intimate, Michiru's parents might think they would have.

Haruka saw Michiru take her gaze away with worry in her eyes. The smaller woman sighed then turned to her with a smile. Michiru, though worried, would not let Haruka feel bad. She tried to hide her fears.

"I'll meet them Michiru. And I'll stay no matter what…" Haruka whispered softly.

Michiru smiled and leaned to her once more - Holding her close.

"They would arrive tomorrow. We have plenty of time to prepare." Michiru spoke pulling away from Haruka then going to her fridge.

"Michiru…"

"Hai?"

"It would only take me a day to realize I'm helplessly mesmerized by you…" Haruka stepped behind her and held her from there.


	7. Meet the Parents

**Part VII: Meet the Parents **

Michiru stared on her cup of coffee. Her parents would be arriving soon. By the next few days her grandparents would be too – Making her utterly nervous and scared for Haruka. Who is the real Tenou Haruka? How old is he? Is he a playboy? Does he really respect you? Are you sure he's faithful to you? These are some of the preliminary question that had been bombarded to Michiru's ear making her chest do flip-flops. Relatively speaking, those questions could not be answered as of the moment. She was just starting out with Haruka.

"Michiru, it's rude to stare." Fei waved his hand in front of his dazed sister.

He smirked a bit after he was sure he has gotten his sister's attention.

"Did you tell Haruka-Kun they are coming?"

"Hai. He'll be over in a minute or so."

"Is he nervous? Mom will surely scrutinize him. He is, after all, the guy who caught your heart."

"I don't know. We barely talked yesterday."

"Huh? You were with him the whole night. Michi… Ehhh... Didn't know you had it in you!" Fei grinned widely, his brows wriggling suggestively.

"It's not like that!"

A flush of crimson enveloped Michiru's cheeks. It was a wholesome night she had spent with Haruka. It was nowhere near the borders of hentai.

_They snuggled on Haruka's couch and stared at the gentle flames on her fireplace. The weather outside was cool though the scent of summer still lingered with the wind. Michiru could only sigh as she felt the warmth of Haruka's body gently wrapping hers. A gentle kiss, and fingers entwined, Haruka and Michiru seemed to be more content than they have ever been. _

_Michiru stared at Haruka's fingers and gently placed her own finger to feel the blonde's palm. She smiled. _

_"I like your hands…" _

_Haruka gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and help her closer. Her hand slowly took Michiru's hand and gave it a gentle kiss before letting their fingers entwine once more. _

_She heard Michiru sigh and turned to give her a kiss on the chin. _

_"Your hands are strong, yet gentle." Michiru whispered her lips lingered on Haruka's chin. _

_"Yours are soft and warm..." Haruka looked down, her lips almost touching Michiru's. _

_They shared a smile and one small laugh. Resting their foreheads against each other, they let out a contented sigh. _

"KAIOH MICHIRU!" A stern voice echoed across the room as the door swung open.

Michiru's parents appeared scanning the room for the man called Tenou Haruka.

"Where is he?" Michiru's father asked.

Her mother just made her way to the kitchen to probably get a glass of water. Fei excused himself leaving Michiru to deal with her father.

"He's still next door. I'm going to get him." Michiru stood up, and was about to get out of the door when her father spoke again.

"Does he know we're meeting him today?"

"Hai."

"Then let him come here. Sit down."

The voice was serious and all Michiru could do was sit back down on the couch in fear. She hoped Haruka was on her way.

----

"Hai. Taiki just make sure you bring those so we can at least contribute to the town festival."

"Are you sure?" Taiki sounded skeptical on the other line.

"I'm sure." Haruka replied as she tried to fix her tie.

She tried her best but was really unsuccessful. Turning to the clock, Haruka noticed it was almost time for the Kaioh family dinner.

"Hey Taiki, I got to go. Don't forget to drag Yaten!"

"HAI!"

With that Haruka hanged up and threw the tie on the bed. Looking at herself on the mirror one last time, she smiled a bit and turned her heels toward the door.

She trekked the short road to Michiru's place. She felt quite confident but of course she didn't expect Michiru's parents to be welcoming either. She just had to be herself. No matter what.

Reaching Michiru's front porch, Haruka noticed the door was slightly open. She gave it a few knocks and peeked inside.

"Gokigenyo…" She said politely upon entering.

She smiled at Michiru who stood up and took her hand. Turning to Michiru's parents, Haruka noticed they seem to be looking at her sternly.

"Is this a bad time?" Haruka asked taking Michiru's hand with her own.

Michiru could only nod.

Suddenly Michiru's father stood up and walked over to the couple.

"Tenou Haruka?"

"Hai."

"Age?"

"20"

Michiru's father began to walk around the two of them in circles. Michiru felt scared for Haruka. Haruka seemed composed though.

"When did you two meet?"

"A few weeks ago." Haruka replied casually.

"A FEW WEEKS AGO? AND HERE YOU ARE FEELING A LITTLE TOO CLOSE TO MY DAUGHTER?" The voice sounded like thunder to Michiru, but not to Haruka.

"I cannot say I don't sir. I DO want to be close to your daughter."

The reply was said at utmost seriousness Michiru's father, even her mother was taken aback. Fei could only smirk on the sidelines. Haruka's confidence seemed to overpower their parents' demanding eyes.

"Do you think she wants to be with you?" Michiru's mother seemed to have found her voice and stood up.

Haruka looked at Michiru first and gave her a smile. Turning to Michiru's parents, Haruka's facial expression became serious once more.

"I think she does."

Michiru's father seemed to be content as of the moment. He turned away from Haruka and went straight to the kitchen.

Michiru relaxed as her father left. The couple saw Michiru's mother enter the kitchen as well. Fei walked towards them with a grin on his face.

"Well… Well… Haruka-Kun. I think you just past test one."

He turned and went kitchen.

Haruka turned to face Michiru who was now sporting a small smile on her lips.

"How many tests are there?" Haruka asked holding Michiru by the waist.

"Three… Usually…"

"Should I be scared?" Haruka asked but there was a smile on her face.

People in the corporate world were much deadlier then Michiru's parents. To Haruka, as long as she was honest, she knew she would not let them down.

"I think you handled them well… But try not to be cocky… They don't like that…"

"Gomen…" Haruka leaned and embraced Michiru in her arms.

"It's alright. I just don't want them to think you're full of yourself. I know you were just being honest."

"I'll try. I promise…" Haruka smiled and gave Michiru a quick kiss on the forehead.

By the kitchen, Michiru's father and mother were listening to their conversation intently.

"Is his words genuine?" Michiru's mother asked.

"We'll have to wait and see."


	8. Days Before the Festival

**Part VIII: Days Before the Festival**

The day of the festival was fast approaching. The town folks were already busy preparing for the events for that town's special day. These included a few performances by some of the town's very own, including Michiru. Every year, the town tried it's best to make sure everybody who came to visit the town would remember it especially during the festival. The performers always did their best specially Michiru. Though for some, the festival was just another non-profitable concert, playing in front of her family and now Haruka, the festival was something to look forward to. Even if the thought of her special someone watching her was making her utterly nervous, Michiru knew doing her best would make Haruka smile. In fact, Michiru thinks even the smallest thing they share makes the blonde smile.

Around town, small banners and some streamers were hanging from the posts. The store owners, on the town's special day, decided that decorating their shops with a traditional Japanese motif would help encourage guests and other visitors to at least come back to their town if they weren't willing to stay for good. To add to the traditional feel, the elders even suggested the town folks should wear their kimonos on the day of the festival.

Back at the Kaioh's house, Michiru's parents were now preparing for the festival and the arrival of the elder Kaioh's, Michiru's grandparents. They were still unwavering with Michiru's young relationship with Tenou Haruka, but the thought was quickly set aside since Michiru barely spent time with Haruka due to rehearsals. Michiru's father seemed to like the fact Haruka wasn't everywhere Michiru was. The blonde seemed busy with his own world. Fei, due to Michiru's rehearsals ended up taking the tedious task of helping their mother prepare for the feast intended for their grandparents.

By Haruka's home, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten already arrived signaling a sudden outburst with the female population. At first no one recognized Kou Seiya since he instinctively tied his hair differently when he first arrived in town. But once Taiki and Yaten made an appearance, the word Starlights, which is how they are collectively known, buzzed throughout town. Haruka, who was still an unknown, enjoyed her watching her friends' popularity.

----

Two days before the festival, Haruka and Michiru set out into the beach for a short walk under the setting sun. Walking hand in hand, barefooted in the sand, Haruka and Michiru let the soft waves of the ocean caress their feet as they traveled the lengths of the shore.

"Do you play any instrument, Ruka?" Michiru asked softly as she felt the wind gently caress her cheeks.

"I used to…"

"What?"

"The piano…"

"Why did you stop?" Michiru stopped at her tracks and stared at the horizon.

The sun was like fire spreading throughout the vast sea. The wind was gently making music along with the sea.

"I had no one to play for." Haruka replied stopping to watch the sunset too.

"Do you ever play for yourself?" Michiru asked turning to face Haruka who snaked her arms around her waist.

"No… Do you?"

"Yes… Especially when I'm longing for you…"

Haruka chuckled and gave Michiru a kiss on the forehead. She didn't move her lips away. She just closed her eyes as she inhaled Michiru's sweet scent.

"I'm not joking Ruka… I longed for you for so long…"

"Do I have a stalker?" Haruka grinned earning a light slap on her arm.

They brought their lips together and shared a sweet, gentle kiss. They pull apart, sighing happily. Michiru rested her head on Haruka's shoulder and began to whisper.

"Play with me…"

"Hmmm… Out here? I don't think that's appropriate Miss Kaioh…" Haruka replied in a very husky voice.

She brought her lips on Michiru's neck making the smaller girl shiver.

"Baka… Not that… But I would when the time comes…" Michiru answered back kissing Haruka's lips quickly.

"I want you to play with me. In the festival…" Michiru added.

Haruka didn't respond. She just looked at Michiru whose eyes were pleading her to say yes. Taking her gaze away, Haruka let out a small smile.

"Is that a yes?" Michiru asked as Haruka moved away from her.

There was still silence from Haruka's end. The blonde just continued to walk as the waves began crashing.

Michiru knew it would take time in case Haruka wasn't ready to do something she might have done before her parents died. But she also knew her lover wasn't made of stone. Someday, Haruka will perform together with Michiru: Maybe not in front of other people, maybe just for the two of them. Whatever it was, Michiru had hope. She wanted to share something common with Haruka. Maybe it would be music.

Looking towards the blonde, Michiru noticed Haruka stopped walking and was smiling back at her, with her hand extended. Michiru walked towards her and took her hand. The blonde gave her hand a gentle squeeze and her lips curved into a smile.

"For you I will." Haruka said softly as she led Michiru home.

----

"Mother… I don't know why I have to learn how to set up the plates! Michiru would be here by dinner." Fei grumbled as he set the table.

"Even though you are a man, you should learn to do housework so you would appreciate the things your future wife would give you."

"I don't even have a girlfriend… Say… Are you going to teach Michiru about the things married couple do in bed? She's already a perfect daughter." Fei retorted with a grin.

His mother's eyes almost dropped out of their sockets. He felt pain on the side of his head though. His father had just slapped the newspaper on the side of his head.

"Kombawa…" Michiru greeted as she appeared in the kitchen.

Haruka was nowhere near Michiru which made her father sigh in relief. The two weren't clingy with each other. It was a good thing.

"Michiru, where's Haruka-Kun?" Fei asked as he placed the utensils.

He earned another slap on the head. It wasn't because of his question. It was because he wasn't paying attention on the task he was supposed to be doing.

"His friends are in town."

"Are you saying that boy has no time for you?" Her father asked with quite a stern voice.

"No. He makes time for me. He picked me up after rehearsal. We took a short walk over the beach. We spend time that way." Michiru replied, smiling happily.

"I'll bet…" Fei mumbled but was audible for Michiru to hear.

Michiru gave her twin a slap on the side of his head making him moan.

"NANI? Is it slap Fei day? Because it's sure ain't funny!"

----

Late that night, Haruka was by the porch gazing at the stars. Seiya saw her and took a seat beside the blonde.

"You seem preoccupied…" Seiya spoke making his presence known.

Taiki and Yaten had been busy dating the girls in town that they didn't notice Haruka's demeanor.

"Would it be alright?"

"Which is?"

"Michiru asked me to play with her."

"For the festival?"

"Hai…"

"I don't know… It's been a while since you played in front of an audience."

"I don't have stage fright…"

Seiya chuckled at Haruka's response and turned his gaze onto the full moon.

"Are you worried you won't be any good?" Seiya asked straight to the point.

"Maybe…"

"Practice then. You're good Haruka. It's no secret to me."

"I want it to be a perfect performance for Michiru…" Haruka frowned and stood up.

She looked towards the house next door. She wanted to be with Michiru: Spend more time. But all have to wait. Haruka didn't want to displease Michiru's parents either.

"Tenou Haruka. Don't you think everything is perfect for Michiru as long as she's with you?" Seiya asked with a grin.

_Maybe._


	9. The Festival of Love

**Part IX: The Festival of Love**

Haruka sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. She had been lacking enough sleep as of late since she and Michiru had to practice. The duo rehearsed after the rest of the town folks were done. Michiru wanted it to be a surprise – Even to her parents. Haruka, on her behalf, just wanted to make Michiru happy. It was enough.

"Oi Haruka! Get up. Michiru-San is already downstairs waiting for you!"

Haruka heard Yaten scream on the other side of her bedroom door. She yawned and slowly got out of bed. She went straight to the bathroom and began to splash water in her face. Letting out a breath, Haruka stared at her own reflection. She saw her blonde hair tousled in all directions possible. She gazed at her green eyes, wondering how Kaioh Michiru could want a person like her.

"Didn't know you look good out of bed…" A voice from behind her spoke, startling her momentary daze.

Turning, she saw Michiru standing by the door way.

"I…" Haruka began to say but was halted with the smaller girl's finger on her lips.

She watched as Michiru stared lovingly at her, the fingers gently caressing her lips then her cheek. Michiru moved closer to her and leaned up for a kiss.

"Ohayo…" Michiru pulled away slightly.

She looked up to Haruka with a smile on her face.

"Ohayo…" Haruka replied and placed her arms around Michiru's waist pulling their bodies closer.

The two stood there for a while - Smiling, feeling their hearts beating.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Michiru spoke pulling out of Haruka's embrace.

She handed Haruka her towel and leaned against the door frame.

"Hai… I hope they would like it…"

"I'm sure they would…" Michiru walked towards the blonde and took the towel from her hands.

She wiped away the droplets of water on the blonde's face with a smile. Michiru loved the feeling of having to take care of Haruka. It was making her heart soar each and every time.

Haruka stared right back at Michiru with a smile on her face. At times like this, the blonde felt that it was like she was married to Michiru - Like she would have been the luckiest guy in the world. Well, in case she did become a guy. She held Michiru's soft hands a kissed her lover's palms. She earned a smile and was also rewarded with another loving kiss.

Way to wake up in the morning.

----

"Hajime! You better have a good reason of bringing your mother and me out here. Because New York isn't just a province in Japan!" Michiru's grandfather yelled as his feet finally reached the living room floor.

Michiru's father came rushing from the room they were preparing upstairs and almost stumbled. It earned him a soft giggle from his own mother – An arched brow from his father.

"Was the flight pleasant?" Kaioh Hajime frantically took a bow in front of his parents.

"Quite, I suppose. Now, what urgency is there that you have to drag your mother and me?" Michiru's grandfather asked in a stern voice that would make Hajime's sound like a puppy.

"Your granddaughter is seeing someone."

"Michiru finally found a guy she likes. What's wrong about that?" Michiru's grandmother asked but earned a glare from her husband.

She shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to the kitchen.

"Who is he?" A curious tone was set of by the elder Kaioh.

"Tenou Haruka. He's the son of our neighbor. He seems to be quite polite. But I need you to assess if he's right for our Michiru."

Michiru's grandfather took a seat and started to think quietly. Hajime took a seat too and rubbed his hands nervously.

"Does he work?"

"Hai. Michiru says he owns the Tenou Estates back in Tokyo. He's a casual racer too."

"That Tenou Haruka? He seems to be a carefree person… How does he treat Michiru?"

"Anou…" Hajime started to speak but Fei decided to butt in.

"He takes time to be with Michiru. But he doesn't spend too much time with her to the point that they don't leave each other's sight. He doesn't force Michiru into certain things and they're happy just being together."

"Kaioh Fei… Did I ask for your opinion?" His grandfather glared at him making him turn around.

"He seemed perfect. We want you to make sure he is."

"Hai. By the way… WHERE is Michiru?"

"Anou…" Hajime just ran his hand through his hair.

----

Holding hands, Haruka and Michiru walked towards next door. They stopped in the middle and held each other.

"I'll see you later?" Michiru asked looking up to the blonde.

"Hai… I'll miss you till then…" Haruka replied leaning down to give the smaller girl a quick kiss.

"Ruka…" Michiru was about to say something but a stern voice interrupted her.

"KAIOH MICHIRU!"

The two turned to where the voice was. They saw an old woman elegantly dressed in her kimono.

Michiru's lips curved into a smile and gently pulled away from Haruka. She ran towards her grandmother and hugged her.

"Big girl aren't we? Is he the reason why we're here?" Michiru's grandmother whispered making her blush.

Haruka walked over and politely greeted the elder Kaioh.

"Ohayo. I'm Tenou Haruka." Haruka spoke bowing down in all respect.

"Ohayo. Tenou-Kun?"

"Hai?"

"Would you be joining us for breakfast?"

"Anou…" Haruka wanted to reply no but didn't really want to make Michiru's grandmother upset just in case.

"He has to prepare for the event. But he'll be with us tonight." Michiru answered for her and looked at her with a nervous smile.

"Is that so? Ja ne Tenou-Kun." Michiru's grandmother said with a smile.

"Ja." Haruka smiled and waved before turning around.

The two Kaioh's watched as Haruka walked away.

"You choose well ne Michi-Chan?" Michiru's grandmother grinned and gave her a playful tap on the shoulder.

Michiru could only blush and smile at the comment.

----

Evening came and the main event was about to commence. Everybody wore the best kimono they had available. The lights made the small town shine like a bright star. Aino Minako, the town's resident singer, performed a song number with the three lights as the opening number.

While the first performers sang, Michiru peeked from backstage and saw Chiba Mamoru with her friend Usagi. She frowned when she saw his brother tagging along as well. She didn't really know how Haruka is when it comes to competition or jealousy – Though there was really nothing to be jealous about.

Suddenly she felt a hand slipping in taking hers. She turned and saw Haruka dressed attractively in a kimono.

"Ready?" Haruka asked leaning in to kiss Michiru's cheek.

Michiru felt the blonde's lips linger and smiled.

"Hai. More than I'll ever be."

From the audience row, the Kaioh family gathered and waited with anticipation. It would be the last performance Michiru would give for the town before leaving for New York. It would take a couple more years before Michiru would be able to do it again.

"Where is the boy? I haven't seen him." Michiru's grandfather shot his son a questioning look.

Hajime could only shrug and look around. He saw Mamoru's brother, Kouji and sighed.

"Kouji-Kun is here."

The elder Kaioh turned and saw the man and gazed back into the stage.

"I think it's perfect." He then said before taking his wife's arm.

Chiba Kouji, brother to Chiba Mamoru, the man who was supposed to be Michiru's fiancé till Michiru declined. The man is as tall and as dashing as Haruka. But he isn't Haruka. A plan formed into the elder Kaioh's head making him grin.

"Father… It's Michiru's turn." Fei whispered as he heard the announcer call Michiru up the stage.

As the curtains went up, the whole family was surprised. There stood the young Kaioh Michiru, beside her was a piano where Tenou Haruka was about to play.

There were gasps from the audience as the two began to play in unison.

The notes came flying like love letters in the air. The piano and the violin were played so magnificently that the audience was silenced in amazement.

The piece.

The piece wasn't the original piece Michiru was rehearsing. Hajime assessed. Those two cannot make a perfect musical piece in two days.

"Impossible…" He mumbled as he stared at the duo on stage.

Dumbstruck, Michiru's grandfather watched as her granddaughter played like she and the violin were one. The duo played like a perfect pair – Like they have known each other for years.

"Impossible"

From backstage, Seiya watched his friend. It was a while now since Haruka played for such event or even just an audience. He would hear his friend play but only locked in her room. She would never play for anybody else.

Except now.

Michiru had her eyes closed and thought of Haruka as she played. As she opened her eyes, she saw Haruka seriously playing the piece they have co-written. It was perfect. She smiled and prepared herself for the ending. With one last note, Tenou Haruka and Kaioh Michiru's performance gained a standing ovation. The crowd was proud to have such talents.

They knew their parents are proud of them.

Even Haruka's.

----

Haruka and Michiru sat on the sand while the town folks set up the fireworks display. In minutes the sky was blazing with lights. The two shared an embrace as they let time slip by. Haruka's arm wrapped around Michiru's waist, it allowed the smaller girl to lean against her.

Using her free hand Haruka took Michiru's hand and gently kissed her knuckle.

"Ruka…" Michiru whispered as she watched her lover kiss the side of her hand.

She could feel every part of her tingle – Her heart was beating faster.

"Aishiteru…" Haruka gazed up to meet Michiru's loving stare.

A smile crept in Michiru's lips. She caressed Haruka's cheek and leaned closer to rest her forehead against the blonde's.

"Aishiteru…"

They leaned in and let their lips meet in a passionate kiss. Michiru could feel Haruka deepening the kiss and there was no way she would complain. She wanted this too. To her surprise Haruka gently pulled back. She felt the blonde's hand on her cheek, then her fingers on her lips.

"I don't want is to rush anything…" Haruka whispered as she placed kisses on Michiru's cheek.

Michiru sighed and could only hold Haruka tighter. She felt her need but she knew they were giving in to their hormones it things escalated. She took a deep breath and held Haruka tighter. Taking it step by step would ensure their willingness. No need to hurry.

"Aishiteru…" Michiru whispered as she buried her head on Haruka's chest.

"Aishiteru…" Haruka held her chin and forced her to look up.

Their lips met once more. Neither noticed that the town's fireworks display has just ended.


	10. Little Forgotten Details

**Part X: Little Forgotten Details**

Michiru stared at the figure resting beside her. Her blonde hair was tousled but in a manner which she seemed to find utterly cute. There came a yawn and a slight movement of the taller person's lips, arms which were wrapped around her tightened a little bit. Michiru let out a smile and took note that the person beside her seemed to know they fell asleep on the living room couch. The person seemed to know Michiru might fall at any time. She snuggled close to Haruka and kissed the blonde's throat gently. She sighed happily, taking in last night's performance. It was special since Michiru wasn't the only star on stage. It was special because Haruka played because of her. She ran a finger on Haruka's cheek as she felt the arms tighten once more. It was close yet not too close. It was tight, but not too tight. Michiru could definitely say Haruka was holding her just right. She recalled their declaration – It was simple with no fancy dinner set for them. It was just them, the moon, the stars and the fireworks display. She knows it's also special. The words uttered where the most important things to remember that night. It was the first time they said it. Michiru knows they both meant it.

"Aishiteru…" Michiru whispered.

She smiled and rested her head on the blonde's chest drifting off to sleep once more.

----

"Where is she?"

"I don't know… I…"

"You are her father and you don't know where your daughter is?"

"I have an idea where she is…"

"Where?"

"I'm not telling…"

"Kaioh Fei… You will tell me where your sister is this instant."

"But what if she doesn't want you to know."

"Do you think you have a choice?"

"No grandfather. I don't think I do…"

----

Michiru opened her eyes and looked up to Haruka who was staring at her with a huge smile on her face. Her tousled blonde hair, her warm gaze, Michiru seemed to feel she was falling all over again.

"Ohayo…" Haruka greeted leaning to capture Michiru's lips.

They shared an innocent kiss as they lay on the living room couch. Soft lips were exchanging their feelings ever so lovingly. But somehow Michiru felt she wanted more. She started biting Haruka's lower lip lightly. She could feel Haruka pulling her up, deepening the kiss even more. They pull apart for mere seconds, looking deep into each others eyes. Michiru ran her finger onto Haruka's lips making them open. Michiru adjusted herself and kissed Haruka deeply, adding her tongue this time.

It was endless and they could feel overwhelming love in each kiss they shared. They smiled into the kiss but not pulling away. Cherish the moment as they say. They didn't even mind that three men were gawking at them from the stairs.

"Didn't know watching them make-out would be so hot." Yaten murmured earning a light slap on the back of the head.

"If you talk any louder we won't see them hit it off you know." Taiki complained.

Seiya shook his head trying hard not to laugh out loud. He turned to his friend who was obviously in love. He was happy Haruka loved someone and was being loved in return.

----

"I don't think you should go there."

"Why shouldn't I? Michiru has not returned since last night. Who knows what he has done!"

"I don't think you should think about them that way. Don't you trust Michiru enough?"

"…"

"I'll go pick Michiru from next door. Try to behave while I'm gone."

----

They have gotten up from the couch after an early morning make-out session. Haruka and Michiru were now preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Haruka prepared the toast while Michiru cooked some eggs. The two whirled around the kitchen, stopping to give each other a kiss every once in a while. By the time they were done, Michiru was sitting on the counter with Haruka standing beside her right leg mixing a glass of orange juice.

Michiru giggled then gave Haruka a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy?" Haruka asked facing the smaller girl and helping her down.

"Definitely." Michiru replied and kissed the blonde fully on the lips.

They were about to throw away all thoughts of having breakfast. But they heard footsteps that seemed to be on their way to where they were.

They smiled and gave each other one last peck on the lips before resuming their breakfast. Michiru went down from the counter and the duo took their seats

"Ohayo…" Michiru's grandmother greeted with a smile.

The older woman walked across the kitchen and stood beside Michiru's chair. Michiru finished what was in her mouth and stood up to give the chair to her grandmother. The latter declined.

"I'm here to pick you up Michi-Chan. You didn't come home last night. Everybody is going nuts over it. Well of course except me."

"Gomen… I took her for a walk on the beach. It was a little late when we got back. So, I took the liberty to ask her to sleep here instead." Haruka apologized.

She stood up and bowed down to the older woman. She didn't want Michiru to get in trouble – Especially because of her.

"It's ok Tenou-Kun. I'm sure you didn't force her." Michiru's grandmother shot her a wink making the younger Kaioh blush.

"Are you going to follow her to New York too?" The older woman suddenly added startling the two lovebirds.

"Nani?" Haruka asked turning to Michiru with a confused look.

"Anou… We haven't talked about it yet." Michiru send her grandmother a look which could have said 'I need sometime alone with Haruka.'

Michiru's grandmother understood of course. She considered Haruka's surprised expression.

Haruka stood there and tried to look a lot less confused. Once Michiru's grandmother went out of the kitchen, Haruka just plopped to her seat.

"I was going to tell you." Michiru said softly, taking her seat as well.

She took Haruka's hand, which in her opinion was cold.

"I know. It's ok. You were trying to look for the right time." Haruka replied somewhat robotically.

Michiru watched her as she just breathed out deeply then resumed eating her breakfast.

"You did know I had a job right? I mean that I play with an orchestra. That I'm just here on vacation." Michiru was trying to explain but Haruka seemed to be in another world.

The smaller girl just sighed and resumed eating as well. There was enough time for them to talk about it. Hopefully.

----

"Kouji-Kun! Come in! Come in!" Michiru's grandfather greeted while Fei just rolled his eyes.

He had the impression that tonight might be one of those nights where boy who just met girl, will meet other boy who was supposed to be girl's fiancé. Without being over dramatic, boy will think girl is still in love with other boy, and then would not live happily ever after.

Oh well.

Fei did watch too many soap operas on TV.

May Michiru's love life wouldn't end up that way.

Fei turned and saw Haruka and Michiru holding hand in hand. Haruka seemed to be oblivious to the fact about who Kouji was.

Ok. Maybe there was a slight percentage Michiru's love life would end up in the rocks.

Fei frowned.

He seemed to like the idea of a rich racer being married to his sister.

Oh well.

"Ah… And you must be Tenou-Kun."

"Hai." Haruka bowed politely.

She looked around and saw no other person in sight that she could talk to. All except the woman who was holding her hand.

She turned to Michiru's grandfather again who seemed to have no interest about her. She sighed. Maybe coming was a bad idea.

"Kouji-Kun… Are you coming back to New York with us?" Michiru's grandfather said out loud.

He intended for Haruka to hear. She did.

"I will be. Michiru would be playing there for three weeks. Am I correct?" Kouji replied with a smile.

Truthfully, he was just an honest fellow caught in a web of pawns for the heart and soul of Kaioh Michiru.

If it was really a dramatic soap opera.

In reality, he was like any other good son who always followed his parents' wishes. He neither loved nor hated Michiru. He cared for Michiru because the woman was genuinely a good person. He was also just doing was he was told.

Michiru wanted to marry for love though. Not just because they told her so.

Michiru held Haruka's hand tighter. She could feel the blonde loosen her hold on her. And she could feel the cold enveloping her lover's hand. She began to worry.

"Ruka… We need to talk." Michiru tiptoed and whispered to Haruka's ear.

Haruka just nodded in reply.

Michiru could see she was sad.

The young Kaioh dragged her lover to the front lawn, away from the people inside the house. She took a deep breath and tried to make her thoughts coherent in order to explain these things she neglected to Haruka. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she felt the loss of Haruka's hand from hers.

She could feel her heart pounding faster.

What if Haruka was starting to doubt what she felt for her?

The blonde leaned onto the tree, one of her hands on her head.

Michiru took this hand and kissed it gently. Haruka turned to her with a blank face.

Michiru felt she was going to cry.

"Gomen." Michiru said softly before burying her head onto Haruka's shoulder.

"Gomen…:" She said once more as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Are you sorry for loving me?" Haruka asked in a sad tone.

Michiru's eyes widened. Haruka was questioning her feelings. This thought was making her heart clench. It started to hurt.

She looked up to Haruka, her eyes pleading.

The blonde's face was extremely sad. Michiru could feel that Haruka was at the brink of tears.

"Aishiteru…" Michiru whispered cupping Haruka's cheek.

"No one else but you." She added tiptoeing to kiss Haruka on the lips.

"You love me?" Haruka asked still wearing a sad look.

"Hai. More than anything… Aishiteru…" Michiru said once more capturing Haruka's lips with a fierce kiss.

"Aishiteru… Michi…" Haruka replied forcing a smile before holding Michiru in her arms.

"I was going to tell you… But I didn't have time…"

"Hai… I trust you…"

"Believe me…"

"Hai…"

Haruka leaned down kissed Michiru's lips. They stood there, holding each other and kissing each other. They were letting each other know how they feel. Michiru's arms wrapped around Haruka's neck, pulling the blonde closer to her. She wanted to convey her feelings properly. She wanted Haruka to know that they were real. That their love is real. No distance, nor person, can keep them apart. Michiru had every intention to fulfill that - Regardless of Haruka's gender, and of what the elder Kaioh's had to say.

Fei saw them from a window. He sighed and smiled. Maybe Michiru's love life wasn't based on some cheesy soap opera after all.


	11. A Public Affair

**Part XI : A Public Affair**

The sweet scent of the sea surged through her nostrils as she felt warm arms holding her close. She could feel her belly fill up with butterflies as soft skin, gentle fingers, ran through her bare shoulder. She sighed happily as she turned to open her eyes. She found the blonde with a gentle smile on her face, probably dreaming. Hopefully it was something pleasant. She closed her eyes and moved towards the person beside her, planting soft kisses as she did. When only a sheet of paper could seem to separate them, Michiru opened her eyes and marveled on Haruka's sleeping face, feeling her naked form underneath the covers.

_She felt desperate. She felt as though she was out of time. What if words weren't enough? What if she need to reassure her more? _

"_I can't just let you push this aside."_

"_But I can. I trust you. Onegai..." Haruka pleaded._

_The blonde was starting to get confused. She was the one hurting, yet trying to let things go. Michiru seemed to be determined to let her even try to forget. _

"_No. You will have more of me. More than anyone could ever have."_

"_Michiru, I know, I have your heart and…" Haruka rambled on but was halted with a fierce kiss on her lips._

_She tried to move, to stop, to look at Michiru. To ask what was going on. To say that everything is sorted out and they would be fine. But Michiru's lips were bringing her on a daze. Hot lips kissing her own, somewhat devouring a part of her aggressively yet lovingly. A tongue seeking entrance and was granted in return._

"_Aishiteru…" Michiru breathlessly whispered before taking Haruka's lips once more. _

_Michiru's hand found Haruka's slender neck. Her fingers started to lightly scrape off the soft skin as their lips continued to kiss. Michiru dragged her index finger to Haruka's chin. Michiru disengaged her lips from Haruka's then placed her finger on the blonde's lips. _

_Haruka's eyes still looked daze, lost in Michiru's advances. _

"_Aishiteru…" Michiru whispered once more, taking Haruka by the hand then leading her somewhere they could be alone. _

_Haruka's bedroom._

Haruka opened her eyes and saw Michiru smiling at her. Michiru leaned towards her but Haruka pulled back surprising Michiru.

"Morning breath." Haruka smiled taking Michiru's hand, kissing it gently.

"I don't care." The other woman replied claiming the lips she had decided to own.

_They ran swiftly towards Haruka's home. The three lights each having a date for the evening was a convenience for the two lovers. They made their way towards Haruka's bedroom in haste yet not stopping with their insatiable need to claim the other's lips. _

_Finally stumbling on the bed, clothes started to be disregarded as the night wind mixed with the ocean's scent. Soon enough the scent of the room was replaced with the scent of their love._

_Sweat, fulfillment, the two were now drained and almost bound to give in to the sandman's pleas. Michiru closed her eyes and held Haruka tight. She smiled and drifted off to sleep._

"Aishiteru Michiru…" Haruka whispered holding her closer.

She could feel Haruka's heart beating. Michiru thought she could sleep in the blonde's arms till the day she dies.

They were about to drift back to sleep when suddenly, the door shot open.

They turned to find Michiru's father, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki standing with their mouths agape. Michiru's mother seemed to be behind them, laying on the floor.

They were both thankful about one thing that morning though.

Haruka didn't sit up to reveal her breasts.

----

"They will get married next week. I don't care what you have to prepare. Just DO IT!"

"But father…"

"No buts Hajime. I want them married as soon as possible." The elder Kaioh commanded rubbing his temple.

"She should have known better than to sleep with a man unmarried." Michiru's mother wailed.

Michiru's grandmother just rolled her eyes and stood up. She walked towards the window and saw Michiru with Haruka having a little picnic under the cherry blossoms. She smiled.

"Michiru may not share her thoughts, but I see that she's happy with Tenou-Kun. You want them to get married, ask them if they want to. They are adults. They knew what they were doing. I don't think you have to make the choices for them." She said softly turning to find her husband glaring at her.

She shrugged her shoulders and then just took a sip of her coffee.

"Michiru will marry Tenou-Kun, whether he wants it or not."

----

She could feel the soft wind caressing her cheek. She felt warmth from the arms that have been holding her close. She opened her eyes to find Haruka staring at her with a smile on her face.

"We have to tell them soon…"

Michiru's smile was immediately replaced with a frown. Though she would have loved to tell everyone, finding out Haruka's true gender could spell disaster for their relationship.

Haruka moved her head to the side and searched Michiru's face.

"We don't have to now. But the sooner we do, the less guilt we would feel." Haruka whispered making Michiru turn away from her.

"Are you guilty about last night?" Michiru tried not to sound sad as she asked.

"No… Why would I be? Michi…" Haruka looked on as Michiru stood up to walk towards the fence.

Haruka followed suit and hugged Michiru from behind. She noticed the shorter girl was unmoving.

"Gomen…" Haruka finally said.

She kissed Michiru on the back of her head before letting go.

Michiru turned and the two just stood there for a while seemingly wanting to say something to each other but neither of them spoke.

"MICHIRU! THEY WANT TO SPEAK TO BOTH OF YOU!" Fei yelled from the porch making them both turn towards the house.

"HAI!" Michiru yelled back and started to walk, but Haruka took hold of her hand to stop her.

"I'm not going anywhere till you tell me to. I'm not leaving you till you ask me to. I'll be here for you no matter what you decide."

----

"What?" Michiru grew wide-eyed turning to Haruka who was just as surprised as her.

"You will marry Tenou-Kun next week. You will not go all one-night stand with a boy that often young lady. You will be responsible enough with your actions." Her grandfather replied in a commanding tone.

"You must be kidding." Michiru responded standing up.

"Don't give me that tone young lady!"

Haruka just watched them argue, all the while thinking if it was really the best thing to do. She loved Michiru, but would Michiru want to marry her? Does she want to marry Michiru? Would that be even possible considering she is a woman?

Fei was eyeing her closely. Haruka seemed detached from the current conversations his relatives have been talking about.

"Do you have any objections Tenou-Kun?"

The question managed to take Haruka's attention but the blonde still looked detached.

"Iie… Iie…"

Michiru eyed her partner and started to feel bad. She scolded herself for the way she was acting since her father found her in bed with Haruka that morning. To think it was something she initiated. Now she seems to feel like running away from the consequences of her actions while Haruka just sat there and took in everything.

Haruka stood up and excused herself to go home. Michiru stood up as well, to follow her girlfriend.

"Make sure you come home before ten young lady. Marrying him doesn't mean you can sleep with him again prior to the ceremony." Hajime said sternly and only received a wave from Michiru as a reply.

By the gate, Michiru caught up with Haruka.

"Matte!" Michiru let out stopping Haruka from her tracks.

"Gomen… I…" Michiru didn't have the change to finish because Haruka was now leaning towards her for a gentle kiss.

"Hush… It's ok. Whatever you decide… And I'll be who you want me to be. Oyasumi." Haruka smiled and quickly turned leaving Michiru behind.

Michiru smiled and felt a little light hearted. She watched as Haruka made her way towards her home greeted by her three curious friends.

"You already are."


	12. Young Hearts

**Part XII: Young Hearts **

"What in the world were you thinking?!" The voice yelled out from the other end of the line.

Haruka already took the phone away from her ear but the voice was still audible. Completely audible. It was the first time in years since she last heard that tone. Not that she was a pain as a child. Haruka just simply had a knack for pissing of her family's attorney. The fifty year old lady could very well be described as Haruka's second mother, her legal guardian.

"How could you marry a girl you've known for a few months? Are you out of your mind?" The voice yelled out once more making Haruka grimace.

"Demo, I had no other choice. They thought I was a boy."

"BAKA! Even if you were I would disagree. You should have chosen your actions wisely."

"I did. I love her." Haruka explained but to no avail.

Nanatsumi continued her sermon making her sigh.

"Love? You meet a girl you like for the first time then sleep with her once, and you already call that love? Do you even know what love is Haruka? How would you know if you're really in love if you don't set yourself out there? Meet new people. I don't care if they are male or female! Just do it properly!"

"Nanatsumi-Chan…" Haruka pleaded.

If she could she would have knelt down in front of the older woman just to have some sense of peace. She wanted lesser problems that's why she agreed to the marriage. She didn't want multiple people to deal with. Instead, the problem has become more complicated.

"Oi! Don't Nanatsumi-Chan me. You will turn down that proposal. And you will not go with that Michiru to New York. If you ever decide to be friends till the day she gets back, well then I may at least let you date her. But for now Tenou Haruka, you will do as I say. You may be twenty, but your heart is too young to know or realize what love is."

"Demo…"

"Haruka, that's final. I'll take the earliest flight tonight to speak to Michiru's parents. This madness has to stop."

"DEMO!" Haruka replied but the other line only presented a tone proving that Nanatsumi did not care for explanations.

The older woman has decided and nothing can change it.

Haruka was frustrated now.

She ran her fingers through her hair. What was she to say? She had to explain. But then a cloud of doubt pierced through her mind. What if she wasn't really in love with Michiru? What if she was just infatuated, overwhelmed by the feeling of someone liking her back? Was it possible?

"Why did it have to be now?" Haruka mumbled burying herself under the sheets of her bed.

----

"Is something bothering my lovely sister? You seem a little… restless." Fei tilted his head eyeing his sister's movement on the veranda.

"Nothing… It's just… The wind is colder than usual. I do not know why…"

"Maybe you should get back in… You might be catching a cold…"

"Iie… It's not that… I feel…" Michiru replied as she stared harder into the moonlit sky, not daring to finish her statement.

_I feel like a storm is about to come over my life. And I have no idea what._

Her bedroom door swung open, revealing her grandmother by the doorway.

"Fei-Chan, can I have a moment with your sister?"

"Hai." Fei smiled.

He stood up then walked over to his sister giving her a loving hug.

"I'll be here for you. No matter what happens. Follow your heart…" He whispered before pulling away.

Michiru smiled back at him as his form left the room.

"Michi-Chan…" Her grandmother sighed.

The older Kaioh gave her a hug, her arms remaining there for a while. For some reason, Michiru rested her head on her grandmother's shoulder.

"I feel overwhelmed and it feels like I'm not thinking straight…"

"About Tenou-Kun?"

"Hai…"

Michiru's grandmother led her to the bed and sat by the edge.

"Are you in opposition with the marriage?"

"Iie… I just… Don't know if it's right to jump into it. There are times that I feel I can't breathe without her. There are times that I just want to hide. She seemed caught up with running after things around her to even see this through. Like my world can never merge with her. Like the sea and the sky…"

Michiru rambled on not realizing the pronoun she used. She was scared and excited at the same time. Her heart was ready and yet her mind is telling her they need more time. Summer, being at its end, was making it harder for Michiru. The end of summer meant she had to go back to New York.

"Do you feel strongly for her?"

"Hai… It's like a fish fresh out of the sea seeking air, anything to make me breathe. I love her but is this real?" Michiru faced her grandmother, eyes welling up in tears.

Kaioh Michiru maybe famous and talented, but she was also just a young adult. She had a heart which was inexperience and fragile. This made her like anybody else.

"Rest Michi-Chan…We can figure it out tomorrow…" Her grandmother whispered as Michiru sobbed in her shoulder.

The older Kaioh knew this wedding was going to be a mistake. But she also understands that Michiru loved her Haruka very much. She was a bit doubtful they have time to find out though. This was true especially if the men in the Kaioh family find out the truth about Tenou Haruka.

----

"You've been standing in that porch since the start of never." Seiya crossed his arms and watched as Haruka turned around.

"Nanatsumi-Chan…"

"I know. You don't have to tell me." Seiya smiled a little.

"Should I run away from her Seiya? Is this just… an infatuation…?" Haruka asked sitting on the steps.

She sighed looking at the stars above. Seiya walked over and sat beside her. He too watched the stars above.

"You know… The heart can be wicked sometimes. It shows you the person of your dreams then takes it away sometimes. But what's important is… You stay true to who you are. Do your best to be your best. If it was meant to be, it will find you Haruka. No matter where you hide, no matter where you are, it would find you."

Haruka didn't respond. She stared the night sky feeling the wind growing a little restless.

"I'll see you later Seiya… I need to see her." Haruka stood up and ran towards Michiru's house.

"Ne Haruka! You're not allowed to see her after ten!" Seiya yelled out but there was no one there to listen.

----

She was half asleep but she couldn't give into it. Her heart was feeling heavier knowing she might leave Haruka at any point. Her eyes opened up when she heard something from the veranda just outside her room. Michiru gulped. It could be a burglar. So she gripped her pillow and slowly got out of her bed. She waited by the door leading to the veranda, ready to give her uninvited guest a piece of her mind.

Once the door opened Michiru hurriedly through the pillow towards the stranger and pushed the person out of her room. The person was a little tall and was mumbling something on her pillow but Michiru didn't care. She just pushed the stranger flipped over the railing.

"MICHIRU!!!" The voice screamed.

It was a voice Michiru knew so well. A hand was still within reach and Michiru was alert enough to take it. Haruka was now hanging by the railings with one arm held by the smaller girl.

"You're eating too many sweets lately…" Michiru mocked trying to make the situation lighter.

Her arm was aching. Haruka was a little bit heavy for one arm to take hold.

"I'm not even listening to that…" Haruka smirked then swung herself a bit to take hold of the railings.

In a few minutes, Haruka was back on the veranda safe and sound. Michiru was massaging her shoulders and kept apologizing.

"Gomen… I didn't know you were going to climb up to see me…"

"I would climb the highest mountain just to catch a glimpse of you…"

"Oh really?" Michiru asked with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah… Really…" Haruka whispered in a very low voice.

She leaned towards Michiru and they kissed deeply. They problems can be discussed some other time. They had other things to think about… For now.


	13. Opps!

**Part XIII: Opps!**

The sunlight was earlier than usual. It crept through the lightly floating curtains that barely concealed the two lovers. Haruka's arms draped across Michiru's waist, the other held her hand tight. Though overwhelmed with the responsibilities they were about to face, the two remained silent. They remained reserved even to each other. They kept their conversations throughout the night on the far fetched future instead of the eminent task at hand. One could guess they were afraid. They were afraid to lose into the love as well as the uncertainty of their future together. They were also afraid that if they did delve into the facts at hand, the stress and the tension could drive them apart.

Blonde hair tangled with aquamarine. The bed basked their innocence on a love that has yet to be cherished, a romance still blooming. And though one might say their hormones are on overdrive. The previous night was a testament that love is not only achieved by the physical connection but by the emotional connection as well.

----

"My granddaughter will marry Tenou Haruka whether he likes it or not." The eldest Kaioh shook his fist for extra emphasis.

Haruka's attorney, Nanatsumi, had directly expressed her disagreement on the up coming wedding. This was causing a ruckus inside the Kaioh's home.

"With all due respect Kaioh-San, the two are young adults: Educated and raised well. They knew of the responsibility of their actions. I'm sure they intend to keep the relationship despite the fact that they would remain unmarried for the time being. A shot-gun wedding would only make the current situation worse. Let them know each other more. They don't need more responsibilities in their hands than those they already have."

"Hajime, who is this woman who dares defy my wishes?"

In fear, Kaioh Hajime opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"I… the woman you refer to, am the attorney and legal guardian of Tenou Haruka." Nanatsumi replied with much aversion.

"Ha! I knew it! That boy does not care for responsibility. Chiba-kun was right for Michiru!"

"My words are not on behalf of Haruka. Though I'm sure Haruka would agree to your DEMANDS, I would not allow such. I will not allow my client to be dragged into a marriage neither he nor your granddaughter willingly proposed. I will not allow a marriage that is only for saving face on your behalf."

The elder Kaioh stood up angrily. He pointed his fingers towards Nanatsumi but the latter didn't move. She was cool as an ice cube.

"How dare you?!" The old man screamed.

He only received a chuckle from Nanatsumi then a very indignant reply.

"What those two did was a consented pre-marital coupling if you may want to call it so subtly. This day and age, people decide on what their paths would be. Not one's family. I do not wish for them to separate. I only wish for them to get to know each other better before jumping into a commitment. They maybe intelligent, but they are still young. They need guidance and not brute force."

"Are you challenging me? Are you saying that I'm forcing my granddaughter to marry such an insignificant person such as your client? I had no choice! They already have taken large steps in their young relationship!" Michiru's grandfather walked over but was held back by his own son.

Nanatsumi sent him a smirk which angered the man even more.

If he only knew.

Fei watched in the sidelines sighed. The war of words sparked more tension. By the end of the day, Fei knew his sister was either marrying Tenou Haruka or leaving without him for good. Nothing more. Nothing less.

----

Slowly, Michiru opened her eyes and found Haruka standing by the window. Her arms were behind her back, seemingly concentrating on the wind that was blowing. She marveled on how gorgeous the sunlight turned Haruka's blonde locks into strands of gold. She marveled on her angel. Haruka was the angel that fell from the heavens to be her partner.

Haruka was unaware that her lover was now awake. Her heart was feeling restless, much like the wind which was blowing rather agitatedly outside. It was as if something was about to happen and Haruka wasn't prepared for. She was sure something was going to happen. But she had no idea what it was.

"You know…" Michiru started, straying Haruka away from her thoughts.

Haruka turned to her. The blonde forced out a smile to hide her fears.

"Seeing you all serious makes me think about how sexy and dashing you are when you're formal." Michiru continued on.

Michiru dragged the blankets shielding her naked form from her lover's fiery eyes. Her free arm snaked around Haruka's neck her lips touched the blonde's. The kiss was slow and they regarded every kiss they shared. Michiru playfully bit Haruka's lower lip earning her a smile. Later on the kiss grew passionate, but filled with all their love. Gently, Haruka pulled Michiru closer. And after what seemed an eternity, they pulled back from the kiss. They still held each other, neither saying a word. Michiru knew she still had things to tell Haruka. She decided she can't waste time now.

"Gomen…" Michiru whispered.

The blonde held her chin up, letting her gaze on the pools of green that were taking her every breath. Michiru was in love. No, Michiru IS in love. She can't hide it. She was so in love she couldn't think straight anymore.

"Nani?" Haruka asked confused.

"Gomen… I was unsure. Gomen… I seemed to be fickle with my feelings while you let me have my way…." Michiru apologized, her finger tracing her lover's cheek.

Haruka smiled at her and leaned to kiss her.

It was soft and gentle. Michiru could hardly contain her feelings. Haruka was making her whole being fly. She felt free. They parted, slowly, but with gazed lovingly at each other.

"I must be dreaming because… It's impossible you're in my arms… I've spent so little time with you yet I seem to know you forever… These feelings… They're making me go insane…" Haruka mumbled as her lips touched Michiru's once more.

They kissed again, their fingers entwined. They seem to not care about the outside world, about what they were about to deal with.

"You make me go insane Ruka… Your lips… Your gaze… Everything…" Michiru mumbled in a daze.

She was so intoxicated with Haruka's scent and warmth. She nuzzled her head into her lover's chest and hugged her tight.

"Aishiteru…" She whispered, lifting her head to gaze at her partners eyes.

"Aishiteru…"

They held each other, sharing sweet kisses. Michiru lead Haruka away from the window without breaking their kiss. Pressed closely against her lover, Michiru found the buttons of Haruka's shirt and undid them. She pulled away from Haruka's lips but stayed in her arms. Haruka felt her lover's palms caress her chest and then dragged towards her shoulders to take away her shirt. With a grin, Haruka decided she wasn't going to be the only one naked today.

"Michi-Chan, ohayo…" The door burst open revealing the lovers' lack of clothing to a very startled person.

Immediately, Haruka grabbed a blanket covering her whole body. Michiru's grandmother was still wide-eyed, staring at the half naked Michiru and the very feminine Tenou-Kun.

"Shimatta!" The older Kaioh mumbled to herself.

Michiru and Haruka blushed crimson, silent, and speechless on what to say. They weren't just caught in Michiru's bedroom. They were caught half naked, revealing Haruka's true gender.

"I can explain." Haruka started to speak but was interrupted with a wave from the older woman's hand.

"INDEED! You two have some explaining to do." The elder Kaioh hissed although it was only for show.

The previous conversation she had with her granddaughter led her to the assumption that Tenou Haruka was indeed a woman. Her granddaughter didn't exhibit interest on men either. It was a simple maybe, and the elder Kaioh understood. It wasn't a matter of accepting. Michiru was her granddaughter. Acceptance was already out of the question. She questioned, though, why didn't she realize this sooner? Yes, she knows they feel so much about each other but they need to prove themselves to her. Yes. The young lovers had to come out and say it out loud. She thought this was a start, considering there was a war waging downstairs. If they really were in love, they will get through this, together.

Starting now.

"Anou…" Michiru started to say but she stopped.

She felt Haruka tugging her hand. She looked up and saw Haruka's eyes telling her the blonde would do it for them. Squeezing the hand tighter, Michiru nodded and waited the worse to happen.


	14. Finally Growing Up

**Part XIV: Finally Growing Up**

* * *

"I can explain…" Haruka said softly.

She held Michiru beside her and could feel the smaller girl's body tremble.

Was this the end of their summer romance? She hoped not. Haruka felt so much she thought this was already the real deal. Or is it? She could back out now, Haruka's selfish side considered. Nanantsumi-chan made a point when she said Haruka was young and could still meet other people like Michiru – Beautiful, sophisticated and talented. Her summer fling could just be like it was - A summer fling. Is it just a fling? Haruka looked down at Michiru, the latter's eyes fixed on her grandmother. She could feel her heart skip a beat as her gaze lowered down from Michiru's eyes, to the contours of her face, her lips, and her neck, down to her collarbone. The mere sight of the girl made her heart pound like there was no tomorrow. Haruka knew it wasn't just the girl's goddess features.

It was how Michiru felt about her too.

They have spent so little time, but Haruka felt loved. Haruka felt she was in love. Haruka felt someone was in love with her too. There were no other words to describe it.

"Explain."

"We didn't intend to feel so much for each other Kaioh-San. Hai, I'm a woman. But I love Michiru. Very much."

"Why do you hide your gender then?" Michiru's grandmother raised her eyebrow.

"It is for my family. Well, what's left of it anyway... Members of the board in my family's company make it a point that the first born sons become heirs to their stocks. Much more the chairmanship." Haruka replied feeling Michiru's arm tighten on her waist.

She knew the other girl was worried. She was too. But one could only try to be brave.

"Are you saying you deceive people?"

"Iie… I am merely trying to hide who I really am till I become eligible to handle the company on my own. I still answer to my attorney. I already have written motions that all should be allowed to participate in the board of directors. I would not want to be gender specific…"

"But you are still known to be a man."

"Hai. Only because I neither confirm nor deny." Haruka looked down at Michiru who was on the verge of tears.

"How can I be sure you are not with Michi-Chan for the same reasons you are known to be a man?"

"Wakaranai…" Haruka responded facing the older Kaioh once more.

"You are said to be a man because you need to be. Because you want to maintain the status quo. Are you with our Michi-Chan because she warms your bed? Because apparently you sleep a lot together."

"IIE!" Haruka replied.

Michiru could feel Haruka's hand ball into a fist, something her grandmother could not see. The blanket that covers their naked bodies hid the hand. Slowly, Michiru took that hand and caressed it. The blonde looked down at her then replied.

"Iie… Kaioh-San. I'm with her because I can't seem to think straight when she's not with me. I lose sight of everything around me yet I see her everywhere, anywhere. When I'm with her, the feelings inside of me never seem to falter. I love her Kaioh-San. I really do." Michiru smile at Haruka's confession.

"I'd do anything for her Kaioh-San." Haruka continued on as she turned to Michiru's grandmother who now had a smile on her face.

It was a mischievous smile that made the lovers feel threatened.

"Anything… Tenou-San?"

* * *

Downstairs a battle was being waged. And it wasn't turning out to be very pretty.

"Leave this house! And tell that client of yours to stay away from my granddaughter! We can live with the fact that Michiru had gotten involved with him intimately and just in case, her pregnancy. She doesn't need people like you and Tenou Haruka." Michiru's grandfather angrily pointed his finger towards Nanatsumi.

The latter didn't flinch. Instead she grinned evilly, seemingly happy that she pissed off the old man.

"My client doesn't have to deal with you Kaioh. Michiru-San can think it over and the offer will still stand. In the condition they get to know each other first and not be married for the sake of your pride."

"Why you little…!"

Kaioh Hajime took hold of his father who was clearly ready to pounce the visitor. Fei stared at the arguing parties. Where are Michiru and Haruka anyway? They should be the one in the middle of this argument. Their lives are the ones being determined – Not the old geezers and the pretty lady's.

* * *

"Anything…" Haruka breathed out, suddenly nervous.

She looked down at Michiru who was equally nervous. What did the older Kaioh have in mind? They hoped they were not to be separated. It was the last thing they needed as of the moment.

"Let Michi-Chan go to New York. With or without you."

It was a command. Not a question.

Fear ran through Michiru's spine. But the command was, with or without you. Fear was replaced with confusion. Confusion which was mirrored in Haruka's eyes as well.

"With or without me?" Haruka repeated.

"Hai. Let Michi-Chan go to New York and work like she's supposed to. You can decide to go with her. Or you can decide to stay. But she goes. It's her written obligation."

"You are not going to tell me to stay away from her?" Haruka asked still confused.

"Iie. She's happy with you. Make sure you will always make her happy though. Or you'll answer to me. All your riches will not save you from my wrath." The older Kaioh grinned.

She gave her granddaughter a wink earning her a smile.

"I'm allowed to go with her?" Haruka asked again, her voice less tensed now.

The needle was finally put out and Haruka could breathe normally once more. At least one person in the Kaioh family would accept her for who she is. That is a very, very good thing.

"Hai. If you want to. Now… I'll leave you two alone to discuss it. But remember. Michi-Chan goes whether you're there or not. Ja!" With a wave, Michiru's grandmother turned and went out of the room.

Reaching the door, she turned slightly and left a reminder.

"I suggest you find your clothes and dress up before you have your chat. I don't want them finding out Tenou-Kun's little secret… For now..."

* * *

The war mellowed down but the eldest Kaioh was still fuming. There was an unbearable silence that kept Fei wondering. Would the two argue once more or would the people in question would try and be civil this time? Kaioh Fei knew better though. The smug look on Tenou-Kun's attorney would probably start the fire in mere seconds if nothing else takes their attention.

"Attention!"

He turned to the voice and found his grandmother coming down the stairs.

"I have given a little talk to Haruka-Kun and Michi-Chan and we can all breathe knowing…" She trailed off turning to a tension filled room.

"Matte… You all look stressed. Would you all like some tea?"

* * *

Haruka held Michiru in her arms. The young lovers stood by Michiru's veranda, fully dressed, feeling the wind breeze by them. Everything was quiet even a floor below them. The two had the notion that Michiru's grandmother did something downstairs. At least they could think of their decisions undistracted.

"Are you going to come with me to New York?" Michiru asked, arms embracing Haruka tighter.

She rested her head against Haruka's chest. She could feel Haruka's lips on her forehead.

"Iie… I have to stay here…"

Michiru looked up, kissing the blonde's chin along the way. But her tears can't stop themselves from falling.

"Gomen… I think it is best I stay here, for now."

"But I want you there. I need you there. I can't do it without you…"

Haruka shook her head, apparently disagreeing with her lover.

"Michi… You have done wonderful things before you met me. You've done concerts before we met. I know you can do it."

"But…" Michiru was silenced with a soft kiss on her lips the made her close her eyes, leaning for more.

"We have to fix some things without each other for a while. But I know I love you. And I know you love me too. We will make this work. I know it's what your grandmother was telling me. We need to show her this could withstand anything." Haruka whispered as she ran her fingers through Michiru's hair.

"But this is my home. With you. This is where I want to belong. With you, Ruka."

"Iie… Our home is here…" Haruka replied placing her hand on her own chest, right where her heart should be.

"And here…" Haruka placed her hand on Michiru's chest.

"We'll never be really apart. Michi. We'll always be together. I have faith in us." Haruka finished placing a kiss on Michiru's lips.

"But… I'll miss you…"

"I'll miss you too… My little mermaid…"

"Next summer is too far away…"

"I never said I WON'T go to New York. I just said I'll have to stay here, for now." Haruka smiled placing her lips on top of Michiru's head.


	15. What We Mean to Each Other

**Part XV: What We Mean to Each Other**

_"Two months…" Haruka whispered as she help Michiru in her arms._

_"I only get emails and a short call per day… It would never be enough..." The blonde closed her eyes trying not to shed tears._

_"Two months… Ruka... Promise me you'll be there..."_

_"I promise Michi... I promise... Aishiteru..."_

"Has she called?"

"Yes…" The blonde replied with a low voice.

It has been two months since he saw them together. He figured his bestfriend was already in the longing stage. Haruka hasn't been the same since Michiru left for New York. Most people would have thought that their summer fling will pass.

They were all wrong…

Except for him of course.

Those two were really in love…

_He was about to make a phone call outside when he stopped dead in his tracks. Seiya found his bestfriend sitting on the stairs, not really caring if the porch floor was dirty. Her one arm was around the smaller girl's waist who in turn held the other hand. Green eyes stared at those piercing blue and vice versa with silly smiles on their faces._

_Maybe it wasn't how others perceived to be, but he felt it was true._

_That they were true._

_He forgot all about the phone call and just leaned against the doorway, watching the couple silently regard each other._

_"I'm happy you finally learned to love, Haruka..." _

"How is our girl? Making them fall in love with her of course?"

"Of course… It'll be considered a monstrousity if they ignore her beauty. Although… She has been… Lonely…" Haruka choked out the last words.

Of course she found it difficult. Seiya knew to well that this all new to his bestfriend. The longing, the sadness, and the hurt were emotions hardly experienced by the blonde. Haruka was not keen on sharing her feelings either. That was until Michiru came along.

A week or so, Michiru turned Haruka into a bubble full of emotions. The blonde may try to hide them, but of course, for someone as perceptive as Seiya, nothing can be kept secret.

He was glad.

At the same time, it made him sad.

He was glad her friend found love. He was sad she was going to endure more pain and scrutiny in the times to come.

But he knows she's not going to be alone with the struggle. He was going to be there.

"And missing you I'm sure…" He gave her a sad smile.

Seiya didn't get an answer. He only heard a sigh. It made his heart ache. They were so good together. Why should they be apart?

There were times he wondered if they could survive when the rest of the world finds out about Haruka.

If they would still be accepted.

Seiya didn't have reasons why they shouldn't be, but those people are not Seiya.

They are not as openminded.

"When will you see her?" He continued to press on, wanting his friend to open up.

"I have no idea… I want to… But you know how Nanatsumi-chan is…"

"Look, Haruka… All projects are on the go and we have budgets prepared for two years. Get some time off. See her. I'm sure we can manage in a week or two."

Seiya waited for a reply but there was none. He watched his bestfriend face that big glass mirror, letting the setting sun marvel her being. She glowed in his eyes. Her arms were behind her back, not moving.

He heard her sigh again. Her silence meant only one thing.

It meant Haruka was thinking.

"Haruka… Be stubborn enough to see the woman you love. You miss her, too. And I can see that's it is hurting you. The least you could do for yourself is see her… I know her voice is never suffice…"

He smiled but was left to wonder.

What would Tenou Haruka do?

* * *

New York was the land of making dreams come true. Where city lights show off every mood imaginable. New York was where people are interesting. People are relentless in pursuing their dreams.

But then, what is the city of New York to Michiru without Haruka?

Moreover, what is the world of Kaioh Michiru without Tenou Haruka?

Rehearsal was boring.

Her parents were boring.

Everyone was boring.

But she was still thankful. She was still excited to look forward through her day. Because at the end of each day, Michiru did love one particular event.

The moment Haruka makes her phone call.

_"I promised I'll call every night. Just let me know if you're done with rehearsals. I'll call then..."_

_"Ruka..."_

_"Michi... I don't think I can last not hearing your voice... Hell... I don't think I can even last a day without you... But we'll make it through... Hearing you would suffice for now..." The blonde kissed her cheek then held her tighter._

_"Well then... Shouldn't you be taking the opportunity to ravish me Tenou Haruka? It would be awhile till you would be given the chance to..." Michiru teased grazing her index finger across Haruka's lover lip, making the blonde's mouth open._

_But to her surprise the blonde smile. Then gave her a gentle kiss._

_Michiru frowned in confusion._

_"Michi... I don't have to ravish you now... My heart is already satisfied having you in my arms. And I wouldn't think of today as the last day I'll ever be with you. I wouldn't be thinking this is enough reason to ravish you to oblivion. I know I'll be with you again, koi... Never forget that."_

_Speechless, Michiru could only pout uttering..._

_"Mou..," as she buried her head on her lover's shoulder._

_How would you intend to reply after that?_

But of course, like every other day, it was going to be much later. They were in two different continents. Hardly a distance she prefers but it was for the best. She'd choose Haruka. But Haruka chose for her.

Haruka chose to have her and still offer her the dreams she had.

Michiru smiled.

For now, she would try to endure her world. So that later, she will indulge herself with the voice of her loved one.

"Miss Michiru, we may begin the first set for the concert. If you are ready."

It was in english but Michiru understood.

"Yes Smith-san. I'm ready."

The rest of the day was the same. Michiru felt she did play, but she lacked the emotion. It was easier back then. Now it was different. Her play was passionless to her ears.

_Ah Haruka, what have you done to me?_

At the end of the piece, she heard people clapping. It irked her for these people applaud her for such a performance. A week before the concert and she's still not getting her old rhythm. It would not matter if she was just playing with the orchestra. But then, the conductor has insisted two sets with a violin solo. Kaioh Michiru was famous not because she made music.

Kaioh Michiru made love with music.

You could hear it with the notes she plays. You could see it on how she moves with her violin.

Kaioh Michiru was wonderful on stage when she was one with the music.

Right now... She was trying her hardest, but was failing herself.

She gripped her Straviarus tight when she heard someone call her name.

"That was beautiful Michiru-san! That was… Ah… Wonderful!"

Michiru rolled her eyes. She had to endure this for two months and for the heavens know how long. Chiba Kouji was the worse music critic in the world, in case he ever was. She would have appreciated it if his big brother was the one talking. At least Mamoru would be sincere enough not to use superlatives which such distasteful performance. What did they see in him anyway?

Why did she ever allow herself to get engaged with HIM?

At least, she's considered engaged to Haruka. Well, for now.

Instead of greeting Kouji, Michiru turned away from him. She went straight to the lone person she was honest with since she got back to New York. Her grandmother who was sitting in the front row.

The old Kaioh knew everything but kept it to herself. She has accompanied Michiru through rehearsals, regardless of the time. She shared every meal of the day with her. But it didn't ease Michiru's heart.

She's the reason why Haruka didn't put up much of a fight.

She's the reason why Michiru was in New York instead of Tokyo.

She was the reason why Michiru was so far apart for her Haruka.

"Gomen…" She replied giving the older Kaioh a hug.

"What's wrong child?"

"I really need to loosen up. It's worse than yesterday."

"I can see that… But who knows, your inspiration much just pop up… You have talked to her, correct?" The last words were said in a whisper.

"Hai… We have. She wants to be here, but her guardian is a slave driver. I know she's above 18 but since that was in the will, she has to abide."

"Are they still having trouble with the shareholders?"

"Shareholders are not of importance. She owns the majority regardless of what they do. They are old families close to her parents so there are no threats. They just want to gain trust with investors. Some still have worries about a woman heading a construction firm. Let alone a 20 year old running a real estate firm. They plan to expand though."

"Ah… you seem to be getting to know her professional activities. That is good."

"You're not upset we're still getting to know each other?" Surprised Michiru raised her eyebrows.

A surprise look was all there was to it. But Michiru's grandmother decided to explain. She placed a hand on her granddaughter's cheek and replied,

"Regardless of what your parents and your grandfather might think. If she's going to provide for you and going to love you for the rest of your lives, Ruka-chan is ok in my book."

* * *

She sat in silence and tapped the side of her chin with her.

Her guardian watched her intently but there was no reply. She looked at the head engineer who merely shurgged. Why was this happening?

"You're planning to expand the firm, in the United States. Starting with New York? Are you mad Haruka? Do you know how many developers are there? Rich, established developers?"

"It's merely a proposal. Something I would like to include when I visit Michiru."

"Haruka…"

"No Nanatsumi-chan! No!" Haruka slammed her open palm on her desk as she stood up.

"It's been two months. And we have both been lonely. I'll only be gone for two weeks and I'm going to try and include some work so you wouldn't have to say it wasn't FRUITFUL."

The older woman was about to reply but Seiya had other things in mind.

"Let them be Nanatsumi-chan. I can take care of the rest while she's gone. Give her time to be normal Nanatsumi-chan. Give her time to find her heart."

"She is not normal and you know what."

"Argh! I can't believe this!" Haruka stormed out of her own office leaving Seiya and Nanatsumi to talk.

"See what you did? She's stubborn Nanatsumi-chan. And she's going to get crazier if you don't let her. She's just asking two weeks. They haven't seen each other for two months. Please let them. They 've lasted this long. Let them have some time together."

"It's in time for her concert is it? That's why she was patient enough not to ask earlier."

He smiled and nodded.

"Baka… Fine… Let her go. But make sure to reiterate she should be back after two weeks. I expect at least investors who would be wiling to help us out in the US. Go with her. Taiki and I will deal with the rest here."

"Just Taiki huh?" He smirked earning a glare.

"Shut up."

* * *

Evening came, there was still no phone call. It was unusual. It was a first for the past two months. Haruka never forgot to call.

Michiru sighed and tried to decide.

Should she call?

Or should she wait?

They were both girls so Michiru didn't really know how to make things work. Or how these things should be delt with. Sighing once more, she called the blonde on speed dial. But there was an unexpected respone.

The number you're trying to reach is unattended. Please try again later.

She scrunched her nose as she looked at her mobile phone.

Name, check.

Number, check.

She tried again but with the same result.

The number you're trying to reach is unattended. Please try again later.

No busy tone. No ring.

"What's wrong, Ruka? You're making me worry…" She sat at the edge of her bed with a heavy heart.

Haruka never missed a day. Heck, she would even call in advance as long as Michiru was done with rehearsals.

What changed?

Her melancholy was interrupted when her brother burst through the door with a smile on his face. He has been up and about the west coast traveling for the sake of "intellectual food." She missed him. But not as much as the person she has been trying to reach.

"Ah… you could at least pretend you're happy to see me." He smirked.

He sat beside Michiru and gave his sister a tight hug. What else can he do?

"Gomen… I've been trying to reach Haruka for the past hour…"

"And?" He stared taking out his hankerchief to wipe his sister's tears.

"I have not been able to reach him."

"Have you tried his house?"

"Hai. No answer. He might have sent the maids on their day off."

"Um… the summer house?"

"Hai, same thing."

"Seiya-kun? They're always together right?"

"I sent him a message. He has yet to reply."

He gave her a smug smile making her pout.

"Ne… Ne… You covered all the bases, hai?"

"Hai… and still no clue where, Haruka is…"

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. This is considering grandfather would have his head on a plate if he leaves you since you two already did the _deed_."

"It's unsual for him Fei… What if something bad has happened? I can't ask his lawyer… She hates us…" She kept staring at her phone as if it would provide her answers.

"That's not true. In any case, if something did happen to Haruka-kun, it'll be all over the Japanese local news."

"Hai… Hai…"

"Rest. You still have rehearsals tomorrow…"

"Hai…"

Rest it is. It would be useless for her to worry. Haruka might have a good reason for not calling that night. Well, she better have. Because for Kaioh Michiru to long for her and not find a way to at least quench that longing, Neptune only knows what disaster awaits.

* * *

Translations:

Aishiteru - I love you

Baka - Idiot

Hai - Yes

Koi - Love (term of endearment)

Mou - Sheesh (an expression of sort)


	16. Getting to New York

**Part XVI: Getting to New York**

Outside the theater, autumn has settled in New York. It was long been fabled to be one of the the most romantic time of the year for the city. Michiru could only sigh in misery.

Haruka was approximately 6760 miles away from her. It was something you can't overcome in a few hours. To add insult to her ever growing sorrow, the blonde still hasn't made an effort to communicate with her.

But she had to deal with other stuff before she could even take time to ponder on the reasons why.

The rehearsals continued on the next day. Michiru was good at separating her personal life and professional life. Today, she was obviously having trouble.

She wasn't in sync with the orchestra. She was out of notes. She was on the wrong key at times.

Therefore, it was really safe to say that Kaioh Michiru was having a bad day.

It was a good thing that the rest of the orchestra paid no mind. They somehow knew Kaioh Michiru would wow the crowd on opening night. The conductor didn't say anything either. How could he?

The Kaioh matriarch was sitting in the front row. Do you think he would have the courage to scold Kaioh Michiru even if he wanted to do so?

"Did something happen last night, Fei?" The older Kaioh asked as she watched her granddaughter painfully get through another set.

"Nothing much... Haruka-kun didn't call. That's what I know. Michiru slept early."

He slumps to his seat, giving his sister a sympathetic stare. How could she concentrate if her lover forgot to call her for the first time? Tenou Haruka was the first person who made her sister look and act like she was never under pressure.

He sighed.

"I see. No wonder she's a bit distracted." His grandmother replied, her eyes glued to her granddaughter.

"A bit...? You call that a bit?"

"Yes, Kaioh Fei. Your sister is a bit distracted."

"Her mistakes are obvious grandma. It's not natural."

"You could tell me about it when you yourself have already fallen in love."

Finishing the set, Michiru was already sweating. She was trying hard to get to the timing but was always falling behind. But she can't give up. Michiru didn't want her first performance as a dating musician be perceived to be disastrous. Her parents might disallow any other relationship if that happens. She has to work harder.

She took a bottle of water and drank its contents hurriedly when the conductor gave them a five minute break. Wiping the sweat on her forehead, she asked herself what she could do to make things better. Taking out her phone from her pocket, Michiru let out another heavy sigh when she found no missed call or text from Haruka.

This was eating her alive.

"_Ne… Haruka… Now that… Now that… I have given myself to you… Something I never did for anyone… What can I expect from you?"_

_The blonde smiled leaning on to her side to face Michiru._

_They were naked and in bed. They have just spent their first night together._

_It was only natural for the smaller girl to feel afraid._

"_You have etched your name in my heart Michi… It's all yours…"_

She took another bottle and faced the seats of the theater. She wondered if the heat of the lightning could affect her tormented body. She's been sweating a lot. Putting the bottle down, Michiru smiled a little.

Just then, a door at the end of the theater opened.

Michiru narrowed her eyes to focus on those who came in. This was supposed to be a closed door rehearsal. Turning to where Fei and their grandmother were, she saw Kouji.

So who could it be?

The light from outside had affected Michiru's sight. But as the person gradually entered, her eyes widened. Slowly, Michiru went down the stage, walking towards the visitor.

All eyes were on her. But she didn't care. She wasn't sure if she was so tired she was seeing a mirage. Michiru had to see for herself. She had to find out.

Walking a little faster, she saw blonde hairs being swept by the wind. There was a crooked smile and there were green eyes staring at her lovingly. Not far behind was a man with black hair, smirking at the two of them.

By the middle of the seats they found each other.

Michiru couldn't even fight herself to hold back.

She jumped into Haruka's arms attacking the blonde's lips like it was the last thing she could do. Her smaller arms wrapping onto the blonde's neck making the kiss deeper.

She could hear Fei whistling.

Some of the members of the orchestra also began clapping.

But it didn't matter to Michiru.

She was finally in Haruka's arms.

They pulled apart reluctantly. Michiru's eyes never left Haruka's handsome face.

She caressed the blonde's cheek with her hand. Haruka smiled at the gesture and gave her a kiss on the forehead as a reply.

"I'm home, Michiru…"

"Welcome back… Haruka…"

The older Kaioh smiled. It's going to be a good concert next week. She watched as the couple walked hand in hand towards her. She then accepted Haruka with open arms.

"What took you so long child?" She asked as the blonde gave her a bow.

"Gomen… I had to take care of business first. I wasn't going to miss the concert though."

"I'm glad…"

"Ne, Haruka-kun, do you have a hotel to stay in? Seiya-kun can stay with me… You can stay with…"

Slap!

"You will not give them ideas Kaioh Fei."

"Gomen… Obaasan…"

"We have accommodations already. Thank you for the offer though." Seiya replied grinning.

But something caught his eye wiping the grin on his face.

Chiba.

"Um, Chiba Kouji..." The man held out his hand for Haruka to take.

But Seiya took the hand himself.

"Nice to meet you but Haruka has other things to do. Right, Haruka?" He smiled turning to his best friend.

"Now that he's done with the most important appointment for the day… Time to give ample time to other tasks at hand." He continued on with a smug look on his face.

Michiru looked at her lover with confusion.

"Ah… Yes… Your rehearsals are till 8 right? I was going to meet a possible investor after paying you a visit. I knew you'd be worried for not getting a call last night. I couldn't just call again to let you know I was here. I had to see you first…" Haruka smiled as Michiru kissed her lips.

"Ehem…" Michiru's grandmother cleared her throat.

She did love to see her granddaughter happy. There were other things to be done beforehand.

"Ne, Haruka-kun, please come to our place for dinner?" She offered gaining a nod from Michiru and Haruka.

"Can I pick up Michi-chan after rehearsal?" Haruka asked.

"Michiru...?" The older Kaioh asked her granddaughter in return.

Of course Michiru could only nod and beam in anticipation.

"See you then, my little mermaid…" Haruka kissed her lover's lips before leaving.

* * *

As they walked towards the exit, Seiya leaned in.

"You do know Chiba was staring daggers at you."

"I don't care. He can stare swords at me for all I care…"

"That's my Haruka…. HA HA HA!"

"Now let's go kiss some investor butt, Seiya."

* * *

Fei watched as his sister played with more passion and more rhythm. He leaned onto his grandmother whispering.

"She perfect. It would seem she was out of it a few hours ago."

"She has Haruka now, Fei. She needs Haruka-kun as if he's the air she breathes."

"Are they together?" Kouji asked making his presence known.

"Hai. Haruka-kun is her current betrothed. Didn't you know?" Fei asked earning a slap from his grandmother.

"I was not informed. I suppose I should ask Onii-chan. He should know… But…"

"But…?" Fei raised his eyebrows.

"I still have a chance right?"

"Oh, I seriously doubt that Chiba-kun." Fei replied with a smug on his face.

He earned another slap from his grandmother.

"Michiru-san, that was great! That was wonderful. It was perfect." The conductor clapped his hands as the rest of the orchestra clapped as well.

Michiru had to agree to that.

* * *

A few hours after the meeting, Haruka had Seiya drop her off the theater to pick up Michiru. She was about to enter when she was halted by a hand, Kouji's.

"I think we haven't formally met… Chiba Kouji." The man held out his hand, a hand Haruka shook.

"Tenou Haruka." She replied releasing his hand.

"Tenou, Tenou Corp? Real estate Tenou?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. Do you know anyone from the company?"

"My brother is currently interested in offering a project for the chairman. They said he was out of the country. Now I know why." He smiled.

"I see. I'm going to be back in two weeks. In case he feels like it."

"I'll let him know… You are engaged to Michiru-san?"

"Hai. As far as I know." Haruka scratched her head not really knowing their status.

"I see… I was too… Do you know how many she already had before I even became her betrothed? Ten. Be careful with the Kaioh's. They treat Michiru like she was stocks in the exchange."

Haruka lost the smile on her lips.

"I wouldn't let them treat her that way. As far as I'm concerned I will be with Michiru as long as she wants me…"

"I see… That wouldn't keep me away from her either, Tenou-kun."

"I suggest you should." Haruka closed her fist but Michiru came out just in time.

"Ruka!" She threw her arms around Haruka's neck and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Haruka darted her eyes towards Kouji, who slowly walked away. She then wrapped her arms around Michiru.

"Ruka?" Michiru asked as she pulled away from the kiss.

She placed her palm on the blonde's cheek.

"Why should he be here every day? Has he been here all this time?" Haruka asked hands on her side now, fingers balling into a fist.

"Chiba-kun? He has. I guess he has nothing to do… Ara…" MIchiru smiled fingers touching Haruka's lips.

"Are you jealous, Ruka?"

"Maybe?" Haruka smiled a little.

"Don't be. I'll always be yours. Only yours, Ruka." Michiru replied claiming the blonde's lips once more.

* * *

The day was successful with regards to the company. Better than how Nanatsumi would anticipate. Seiya saw how much Haruka had grown in dealing with businessmen and politicians. But there was something bothering him.

Chiba Kouji.

Seiya had already checked everything on the internet about Chiba Kouji, but he still posed as a threat. He was, after all, Michiru's fiancé last year.

He was going to make sure Haruka would remain to be the only fiancé the lady would ever give her heart to.

* * *

"We hope take out is fine, Haruka-kun." The older Kaioh offered as she took a seat beside Fei.

Haruka smiled back and helped MIchiru take a seat before sitting beside her.

"What do you think of the rehearsals, Haruka?" Fei asked eating a mouthful of noodles.

"Um… I supposed they are tiring. Michiru looked tired when I arrived."

"Oh yeah… I forgot she stopped rehearsing when you arrived…"

"How do you find New York, Haruka-kun?" Michiru's grandmother asked as she sipped her tea.

"New York is an amazing city. It is my first time to be here. There are still places I'd like to see…" Haruka replied before taking a bite.

"Ne, Haruka-kun, have you been to Central Park yet?"

"Iie…"

"How about we go tomorrow? It's my day off anyway." Michiru smiled taking Haruka's hand.

"What a splendid idea! I have been meaning to try the coach ride." Michiru's grandmother smiled excitedly earning a confused look from her grandchildren.

"I think that's really lovely, Kaioh-san." Haruka replied easing the weirdness.

* * *

"_She was already betrothed to Tenou after the festival?" He asked his brother over the phone._

"_Hai. She was seeing Haruka-kun before the festival. You were invited merely to see if Michiru would look away. Well, that was how I saw it. Besides, I heard from the maids that, the reason the head Kaioh wanted them to get married was because they already had taken the relationship a bit further than expected."_

"_What?"_

"_You do know what I mean Kouji. It seems Michiru-chan already slept with Haruka-kun."_

"_That's impossible. Michiru is not the type who would…"_

"_He's the one she has been waiting for Kouji. You do remember the story right?"_

"_The boy next door that she spent summers looking at?"_

"_Hai. That one…"_

"_He's that boy?"_

"_The one and only…"_

He gripped his glass and drank all the contents. Chiba Kouji wasn't one to back down on a challenge. He was first in line after all those suitors got tired of the Kaioh clan. He was sure to get married.

But now his chances seemed dim.

He poured another round of whiskey and drank the contents.

He had to find a way to snake into the graces of the head of the Kaioh clan. If he was going to have Michiru, that was the sure bet to get her to marry him.

* * *

"Are you leaving?" Michiru asked as she watched Haruka breathed out.

They were having some time alone at the hotel terrace. After having dinner, Fei went to a club and Michiru's grandmother retired to her room.

"I have to… I don't want Seiya to worry… I don't want to abuse your grandmother's kindness as well." Haruka smiled taking Michiru's hand.

She pulled the shorter woman close, her eyes staring lovingly at those deep blue eyes.

She bent to kiss her on the lips. The kiss grew hotter as Michiru pulled her near.

"Ne… Ne… Michi… We should stop or else I don't…" Haruka couldn't finish her own sentence.

She kept looking at her lover with eyes half closed. The blonde was obviously about to drown with sensations she had been missing this whole time.

"Please… Just let me kiss you till I fall asleep…" Michiru's half lidded eyes pleaded, pulling herself up to capture the whole of Haruka's mouth.

Her tongue darting to find the blonde's making the kiss deeper.

As the night went on, Haruka didn't have the heart to leave. The couple settled on the sofa in the living room, the blonde holding Michiru close. The smaller girl took a blanket to cover them. As far as they were concerned, their warmth for each other was enough.

* * *

They slept in each other's arms as the older Kaioh watched with a smile. She stepped closer to fix the blanket only to find Michiru snuggling closer to Haruka.

She had to chuckle at the sight.


	17. Autumn in New York

**Part XVII: Autumn in New York**

* * *

Usually she would have nightmares. Nightmares that range from the day her parents died, to the day she felt she was going to lose Michiru. Her heart would constrict and she would wake up breathless. There were times she felt a shadow trying to force her not to wake up. She would wake up in a bad mood when morning did come. If Seiya and the boys weren't there, it would have been rather terrifying. Haruka never loved anyone except for Michiru. She felt that she wanted her to be the last. When Kouji confessed some fear stirred her. But something was different too. She was determined not to let him get his way in her life.

So despite yesterday's confrontation it was the first in so many nights that Haruka felt her slumber was so peaceful, she felt she had just died and gone to heaven. It was surreal and certainly invigorating. She felt that if she opened her eyes, the rest of the world would come crashing down. But then she felt it.

Feather-like kisses on her lips.

The scent of someone familiar, breathtakingly teasing her to open her eyes.

She was familiar with the scent. Oh how could she forget?

The scent was like the sea. It's far off but it's there. You know it's going to be there. It doesn't need to move. The wind takes it to you. But it makes you scared. If you go too deep, it could kill you. If you stay put, you'll never know what it has to show.

Haruka knew her forehead creased but her eyes were still closed. Does she want reality to set in? Does she want to leave her lonely yet tranquil state?

There was no other option.

She smiled then slowly opened her eyes.

"Michiru…" Her voice was hoarse.

Clearly her throat was dry. Good thing she had something to perch her thirst.

The beautiful woman above her leans down to give her a kiss. Michiru bites her lips first, her left hand travelling under Haruka's shirt.

The blonde smiles, both her hands holding on to Michiru's waist. She could feel their hearts beating faster.

As their intimate moment progressed, Michiru's hand was now pressed on Haruka's flat stomach. She created distance. Green eyes met her with so much love she can never put into words. Michiru smiled and leaned down. She kissed her lover passionately, her weight adding more pressure that erased any distance between them. She opened her mouth that allowed Haruka's obedient tongue to follow hers. They both fought not to stray away from the kiss. They kept on kissing apparently to take away every last breath of air they could hold.

"Ehem…"

Their eyes snapped open. Haruka sat up abruptly forcing Michiru to begin to fall on her side. Haruka tried to break her fall by letting her hand out holding her quickly by the waist. She was successful as regards to Michiru.

Crash!

They were definitely unsuccessful about the mess on the coffee table just beside them.

With their hearts pounding like there was no tomorrow, they both turned to find Michiru's grandmother standing amused on the doorway. Their cheeks go beet red but didn't move.

Why move if you're already caught red-handed?

"Ohayo… Michi-chan, Haruka-kun…" The old woman smiled then proceeded to the dining room.

The duo raised their eyebrows in surprise. They were half expecting a retort or at least a reminder of sort. They sighed in relief together. Lips curving into a smile Michiru cupped Haruka's cheek before they both burst into laughter.

Fei sleepily came across the living room only to hear his twin and her lover laughing. He furrows his brows then looks at his grandmother who was now preparing their breakfast table.

The woman merely shrugged.

He peeked in curiosity to find his sister straddling her lover on the sofa. Michiru was fully clothed, no marks, but with crimson cheeks. They were laughing.

He smiled.

The two, perhaps feeling his presence, smiled back.

"Ohayo!"

* * *

His best friend hasn't come back from her visit. Ah… That was really unexpected but a very good result just the same. There were no other business meetings for the day. So he let himself on the couch on that posh hotel room with Johnny Walker Blue in hand. He should really call the blonde but he decided not to.

He should let his best friend enjoy.

Maybe he should enjoy New York himself.

After all, there's nothing like autumn in New York.

* * *

She donned a grey Yankees shirt and blue jeans. It wasn't her usual clothes. But Michiru did insist that she could borrow Fei's clothes. She did need a shower. The mermaid laughed at the thought of Haruka wearing his underwear, though.

So with a look that made her seem to be a college student, Haruka sat silently in the living room as she stared at the book her lover just gave her.

They were leaves.

Just leaves.

Why would Michiru give her a book about leaves?

Since she was so preoccupied with her current reading, Haruka didn't notice Michiru sitting down beside her.

The young Kaioh girl was all smiles obviously loving how her lover grew curious with the book. Haruka was like a child with new things. Eyes would widen, eyebrows would lift. She loved the facial expressions. But of course, you don't just stare at a cute Haruka.

You kiss a cute Haruka.

Chu!

Haruka turned to face who kissed her with a blush on her cheeks. Her eyes were surprised but they grew soft when she was face to face with her lover. She leaned to kiss Michiru back. The smaller woman smiled into the kiss.

"I think Kenji was right. You should have gotten married." The older woman smiled with Fei in tow.

"Yeah… You can't seem to keep your hands away from each other. You might get… AW!" Fei wasn't able to continue.

He looked as his grandmother who merely shook her head in mock disappointment.

"Gomen!" Haruka stood up, making a bow.

Michiru stood up as well mirroring the blonde's action.

They both looked up to the Kaioh Matron unsure. But they smiled when they saw her smiling affectionately at them.

"What is the book for Michi? Haruka leaned in to whisper.

Michiru pulled the blonde shirt to bring her lover closer.

"It's some sort of thing you do in New York during autumn. You collect these leaves that have fallen from the trees."

Haruka raised an eyebrow definitely interested.

"So as I understand, we're going to the park today." Fei looked at the people in the room who were in smiles.

"Ne, Haruka-kun? Ever tried baseball?"

* * *

He found the hotel room lonely without his best friend so Seiya decided to go around. As of the moment, he was at a coffee shop sending some reports for Nanatsumi while he chatted with Taiki and Yaten. The two were going to New York as well for one of Michiru's concerts. It was in support of Haruka of course. Sometimes this kind of thing annoyed Nanatsumi though.

They were the three musketeers and Haruka was their regent.

They followed where Haruka needed them to be, whether she voiced it or not.

Haruka wasn't the type to call for help.

She wasn't really that proud or arrogant that she could do it herself.

For the longest time, Seiya understood.

Haruka was the type of person who wouldn't want anybody to be burdened by her troubles.

He smiled.

Looking up from his laptop, he momentarily lost thought when a redhead walked by.

He stared, eyes never leaving the woman until she was out of sight.

He stood up leaving his payment and the tip. He even ignored if he had change.

He had to follow that woman.

He just had to.

* * *

They should marvel about the good weather and the tall trees as they passed. But they weren't even aware.

They should be looking at leaves that are shown on the blonde's book. But they weren't even looking.

It was said that some people did not prefer the carriage rides through Central Park and preferred the bike rides. But they preferred this tour for obvious reasons.

They were kissing.

Again…

But it didn't really matter.

They were so in love they didn't really want to care.

But they did, in the back of their heads. They have things they have to take care of. There were people they have yet to convince. Who knows what would happen in the next few days?

So even if they were unsure, they were going to savor this moment.

They were going to enjoy being under this wonderful city.

For now, they could just enjoy being in love with no inhibitions.

"I'm glad you're here, Haruka…"

"I'll be here till next week… I hope you don't tire of me…" Haruka smiled as her nose touched the tip of Michiru's.

"I would never tire of you…"

They both knew they were there for the tour, but they didn't really care.

Maybe last night wasn't enough.

Or maybe any day wouldn't be enough.

There was something about this slow kissing that they keep on coming back for each other.

Maybe it's not about the kissing, maybe because they're with the other.

Good thing Fei and their grandmother were on another carriage. They wouldn't hear the end of it if they ever did.

* * *

"Excuse me!" He yelled in perfect English.

He was still trying to get a hold of the redhead who was still walking briskly along 7th avenue. Seiya couldn't give up though. She was a matter of importance.

It was a matter of importance to him anyway.

It had been five years since she left.

_He sat on his couch with a single note in hand._

_There was no signature, no name._

_It just had one word._

_GOMEN_

Haruka told him once if it was meant to be it was going to find him again. It was honestly the only good advice that came out from his best friend. The blonde was never good with words and that day, she proved she had something underneath the cold exterior.

She was there when he lost his fiancé.

_He was a man, yet he was in tears._

_He found it appalling that his friends had seen him in such a weak state. He was supposed to be the anchor. The strength they look for when they felt weak._

_Now who was he supposed to cling on to?_

_Taiki never cared._

_Yaten was too young to understand._

"_If she really loves you she'll come back when she thinks she's ready. If she doesn't, don't hold on to it. But believe that something out there will make you happy. They would send someone to make you happy. And just in case you two meet again and your love is still there, go for it. You only lose when you don't try."_

_His eyes widened because the one who spoke had less experience._

_Okay, there is a correction, no experience._

And she was the only one who somehow gave him hope that he will find her again someday.

"KAKYUU!" He screamed making everyone turn to him.

He hoped everyone did.

When the redhead turned, he knew they all did.

* * *

"So you knew Seiya-kun since you were five?" Fei asked as he threw the ball.

Haruka nodded but was focused on catching the ball with her mitt.

After an uneventful coach ride, the four settled onto the picnic grounds to eat. While Michiru and her grandmother prepared lunch. Fei has convinced Haruka to try and play catch.

"So this, American baseball, is it fun?" Haruka asked staring at the ball.

Fei tilted his head before he replied. When on earth did Haruka come from?

"You really have no idea about baseball?"

"I'm into track and racing but never to this…" Haruka held out the ball and threw it back.

"Ooofff…" Fei had to step backwards with Haruka's throw. He felt the blonde's throw getting stronger and stronger.

The way Haruka stood didn't show that she was new to the game. Her aura seemed like a pitcher about to make a crucial throw. Her facial expressions said the opposite though.

"Gomen!" Haruka shouted walking over to Fei.

She was like a child learning to use the bat, but hitting the person teaching her in the groin.

Nuff said.

"I'm okay. I'm okay. Don't you watch ESPN?" He asked as he rubbed his stomach.

"No… I watch Bloomberg though."

"You don't watch TV?"

"No…"

"Ne, Michiru…"

"Hai?" His sister turned to him with a confused look.

"You're about to get married to an alien." Fei grinned but it was short lived.

Michiru had already thrown an orange towards his way.

* * *

He wakes up with a massive headache. Hangovers were not his cup of tea. Why did he have to drink beer after the brandy?

He checks his phone and his answering machine for messages.

There were none.

He looked up to the wall clock that read 12:30.

It was already beyond lunch and there was no phone call. Michiru would have called by now if they were still 'together.' But how could she? She already had the man of her dreams.

But that was going to change.

Beep.

He read his text message then grinned.

And apparently, she was going to be the one to do it for him.


	18. Get Ready to Ride

**Part XVIII: Get Ready to Ride**

* * *

His chest heaved but his eyes didn't leave her face. It had been a while, a very long while since he last gazed upon her frame. He wasn't going to let it go.

"Kakyuu…" His mouth started breathlessly.

The young woman whose eyes were now filled with tears just turned her heels.

Seiya had to curse while onlookers watched his ex-fiancee began to run again.

"Damn it…" He was still panting but had to run as well.

He wasn't going to let Kakyuu run off without explaining herself. Earth be damned if he allowed himself to let go of Kakyuu without giving him closure.

He still loved her, but Seiya knew better than to hope.

"Kakyuu!" He yelled, knowing pretty well this chase would not end years of torment.

* * *

Haruka eyed herself on the mirror one last time. In a few days, the blonde was attending something social as a concert. She was used to business meetings, so she was still trying to look socially acceptable as Fei would put it. She heard her hotel room door close.

"Seiya?" She hollered but there was no reply.

Letting the tie loose, she went out to find Kouji standing arrogantly in the living room.

"I hope you don't mind me dropping by."

"I do mind." Haruka replied as she kept her distance.

"I see. Heard news from Japan lately?" He asked as he fiddled with the trinkets on the coffee table.

"Iie… Not that you should care."

"Well then. I hope the new fiancé would enjoy the event tomorrow evening. After all, some of these types of days are not meant to last." Kouji threw a tabloid towards Haruka.

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows then read the headlines.

"Just because you're the newest squeeze doesn't mean I'm out of the picture. Tenou."

Haruka gave him a smug look before pointing the door.

"And believe me Tenou. You're not with Michiru till you get the ring on her finger and have her "I do" in church."

* * *

He stood in front of his ex-fiancee. Her hands covered her face while she sobbed. Now that they were face to face, things were hardly said. For the past two hours, Kakyuu simply cried and refused to answer Seiya's questions.

He wished Haruka was there.

At least she would probably know how to talk to the woman.

Or at least the blonde could keep her from crying.

Haruka did have that effect whenever she was around Kakyuu.

"Please, Kakyuu. I just want you to tell me what went on. It's been years. I just want to know why you had to run away." Seiya pleaded as he reached out to his ex-fiancee.

He saw Kakyuu straighten on her seat but still not meeting his gaze. She breathed out, mouth opening, wanting to say something, but closed again.

The man knew there was a reason.

"I fell in love with someone else…"

"What?" He asked angrily.

After all these years, what kind of a cliché is that?

"He didn't know. I didn't know myself till, the night before. I couldn't choose. So I left."

"Who is it?" Seiya asked, his hands balling into a fist.

"He doesn't know, Kou-kun. I merely, fell for him without him trying hard to."

"Who is it?" The man asked again, standing up this time.

Seiya wanted to know. No, he DEMANDED to know the person's name.

"Kou-kun, please…" Kakyuu stood up herself and reached out to Seiya's hand.

She tried to alleviate the tension but was obviously unsuccessful.

"Give me his name, DAMN IT!" Seiya violently released himself from Kakyuu's grasp.

_I would not cry._

He muttered to himself.

He promised Haruka he would be strong because he meant more than what Kakyuu was making him feel.

So what was it? She gave up five years of a stable relationship for a crush that never prospered?

The least she could do was to give Seiya the name of the so-called PERFECT MAN in Kakyuu's eyes. So perfect, she gave up Seiya.

But the next thing Seiya heard was something he was totally unprepared for.

"Haruka…"

* * *

She stared out the window with a bottle of water in hand. Sweat was trickling from the side of her forehead. She felt pensive about how things are unraveling. One must note the blonde had no intention to voice her concerns to Michiru though.

She has concerts to worry about.

_These trivial things with Chiba are things I can handle myself._

Pinching her nose, she turned to find her best friend entering the hotel room quietly.

"Seiya, where have you been? I've been leaving you messages all day." She asked but was not regarded.

Her friend simply took off his jacket then sat down on the couch. His tired eyes looked at the floor refusing to meet Haruka's worried green eyes.

"Seiya? What's wrong?" She asked but still remained unanswered.

How can he?

His best friend unknowingly pushed his bride away. Haruka wasn't to blame, but he found himself hurting to find something, someone to complain about.

How?

"_Haruka? How?" He asked still in a daze with the revelation._

_She had fallen in love with his best friend. His girl best friend!_

"_He was there when you were too busy about the wedding. He was there when you had to do your projects instead of taking me to fittings. He was there instead of you, Seiya. What do you expect?"_

"_What do I expect?" He asked almost screaming._

"_He was there to help you because he had nothing to do and I had to work. I am SORRY I wasn't as rich to actually need to WORK!"_

"_I didn't want him because of his money."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_He made time, Seiya. You never did. He regarded me more than you could."_

"_That's because I asked him to!"_

"Seiya…" He felt a hand on his shoulder taking him out of his reverie.

"I uh… I met with Kakyuu, Haruka."

"And?"

"We just had coffee and that's it."

"Seiya…"

"Haruka, don't. Not right now…"

"Alright…" Haruka walked away, perhaps to call her lover.

Seiya could only sigh. What to do now?

* * *

A thunderous applause echoed as she dragged the last note. Dignitaries were all smiles. Nobles were clapping their hands appreciatively. The concert was successful much to the orchestra and Michiru's delight. But this wasn't what she was waiting for though.

A beautiful woman, standing in her black suit with flowers in her hand approached the violinist. To the world he was that business man who wanted to expand. The suited man was Michiru's current lover who flew to New York to be with her. Michiru smiled and bowed as Haruka bowed in return. One hand took hold of the flowers while the other took hold of Haruka's free hand.

The blonde gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek earning giggles from the woman behind them. Michiru neither cared nor responded to murmurs and stares.

She simply pulled Haruka back giving her a kiss on the lips.

It was the last night of the concerts in New York before moving on to Los Angeles. And she will let them know that Haruka was hers and hers alone.

They spent a few good minutes with Michiru's grandmother. The rest of the Kaioh clan remained in a distance much to the younger Kaioh's relief. She couldn't stand her grandfather right now. He was likely to lash out tantrums with how things were on stage.

They were never really at ease at seeing Michiru show her feelings towards Haruka.

"Try to hold back a bit. I'm okay with you being lovey-dovey. But I still hope to see Haruka-kun in the next few days, weeks and even months." Her grandmother joked as she zipped Michiru's dress.

The young Kaioh simply blushed but was thankful. At least someone knew the truth and was happy for her.

She hoped the others were as supportive as her grandmother.

She could only dream.

"Ne, Michiru are you done? Let's eat!"

It was Fei screaming at her dressing room door. Haruka was standing beside him, looking at him amusingly.

"Oi, don't look at me like that. I'm her brother you know. You're supposed to obey my whims since you are going to get married to my sister." He pouted and crossed his arms.

He was like a child who was being deprived of his favorite toy.

"Gomen… Fei-kun. I'll try to be more sensitive next time." Haruka smiled turning her eyes away from the blushing Kaioh.

Just then, rows of reporters seem to be walking towards them.

Haruka and Fei faced each other then looked towards the crowd.

"Are you Haruka Tenoh?"

Haruka simply nodded.

Then all hell broke loose.

Microphone after microphone, reporter by reporter, staggered to get her good side. They were speaking simultaneously that Haruka's ears failed to decipher what they were all saying at the same time. Still in shock, Fei just gawked at all the reporters stood like a statue beside the blonde.

"Did you…"

"How did you…"

"What can you say…"

The questions were not registering in Haruka's brain. But just then, a reporter snuck her way and forced that one single recorder at a mere inch from Haruka's chin.

Loudly she forced herself to ask.

"WHAT CAN YOU SAY ABOUT RECENT RUMORS THAT YOUR LOVE CHILD IS LEFT IN JAPAN WHILE YOU'RE WOOING MISS KAIOH?"

Every one stood still, eyes looking at the reporter who had seemed to catch their attention, even Haruka's.

"Ehem… There has been a report that they have found your love child, Mr. Tenou. Do you have any comments or reactions?"

Lights flashed, and camera's kept recording.

Haruka just had this V formed on her eyebrows as she stared at the reporter.

_What in the world is happening back home?_


	19. Making Choices

**Part XIX: Making Choices**

* * *

She tried to tune them out. But with Michiru's grandfather hurling her curses and Seiya trying his best to put up her defense, Haruka could barely let the situation sink in. Apparently there was news in Tokyo that Haruka had a bastard child. This was much to the amusement of Michiru who knew she was the first for the blonde.

Her fiance kept her silence but Haruka knew she had to explain to the rest.

Before she could though, the eldest Kaioh had made it clear that his granddaughter was not going to marry a delinquent. His son, Michiru's father, tried to oppose him for the first time.

"Father, Michiru might as well be pregnant with his child. He should marry our daughter! No grandchild of mine will grow an illegitimate child!"

"You can have Chiba as a stand in for the father in case she is pregnant. This… well… This…" the old man pointed towards Haruka as he tried to let out the words that would best inflict insult.

Haruka didn't even flinch.

"He will not and will never be part of this family."

"Father he will marry my Michiru." Hajime fought hard to sway his own father.

Michiru just looked at him with a sad smile. For the first time in her father's life, Kaioh Hajime voiced out his reservations with regards to his daughter. Maybe he had enough of the old man.

With all the drama unfolding, Haruka's gaze was out there beyond the window and not at the debating Kaioh men. Obviously, the thing that occupied her mind wasn't in the room with her.

The child…

It was probably Chiba who set the news afloat. This was considering the recent visit he paid Haruka. With his money, it merely took less than hour before the story hit the headlines. How he was able to convince anyone that the child was hers was beyond comprehension.

She placed her palm on her forehead then sighed.

This was beyond crazy. To use an innocent child to get to Michiru was just sick. Frustrated, Haruka stood up and retreated to her room while the rest of Kaioh clan settled on the living room with Seiya. She had to hear the situation from her attorney without any interruptions. After a short text message that Haruka sent, Nanatsumi immediately called.

To the attorney's surprise, Haruka asked for the baby's photo.

The picture sent was the only picture available at that time. It was a photo taken from Nanatsumi's phone when she visited the child. But it was more than enough.

More than enough to make Tenou Haruka decide.

* * *

"You're kidding right?" Yaten asked his brother wide eyed.

"He's kidding right?" He asked again, this time towards Nanatsumi.

The two looked at each other and then to the bewildered Kou Yaten. Even they were surprised at Haruka's decision. But it was her decision. They had to follow orders at any rate.

* * *

They were now alone in the room. Her fiance sat across her, calmly sipping her tea. With Michiru's demeanor masked some uncertainty. Haruka had spent two hours alone and then came out with a certain look on her face. Michiru felt the blonde had distanced herself in a way. There was something up of course. But she had a feeling they were going to argue about it. She had that gut feeling this wasn't going to end up pretty.

"What I'm going to say right now is going to affect us both, probably in the greatest way possible. I love you, Michiru… More than anything… But I need you to understand my decision…" Haruka began, her eyes almost pleading.

The blonde kneeled in front of her lover, taking Michiru's cold hands to her chest.

Eyes stared at her with hope mixed with fear.

"Michiru, what lies ahead is going to be more difficult. But please know I am not going away…"

"I hear a 'but' coming…" Michiru cut her off.

Haruka sent her this crooked smile the made her heart melt but the young violinist knew there was weight holding it back.

"I'm going to accept her as my daughter Michiru. I'm going to tell the world that she IS my daughter."

At this Michiru abruptly let go of the blonde's hands then stood up. Her eyes were no longer fearful. Instead they were confused, utterly surprised. Then they changed, something with anger, hurt and discontent.

"You are not her mother! Nor her father! She will definitely hold us both back when it comes to my grandfather! She is not your responsibility, Haruka!"

"But she has no one else, Michiru. Please understand…" Haruka tried to take Michiru's hand but the smaller woman angrily tore it away from her.

"We already have problems."

"I know… I know…" The blonde placed her arms around her upset lover.

"I know that Michiru… But… She has no one…"

"I need you, too."

"I know… I know… I just think… Maybe if I can be there for her… If we make it through… Maybe it wouldn't be so bad…"

"I know what you're thinking, Haruka. She won't be my child. Not in the eyes of my grandfather…"

"I only need your approval not theirs…"

"What makes you think I'll like her? What makes you think I'll even lover her?"

"Here… I think you'll love her when you meet her…"

Haruka took out a picture she printed and showed it to Michiru. The violinist let out a sad smile.

"I lost to a pretty baby…"

* * *

"Thank you Kaioh-Sama. I'll pay Michiru a visit tomorrow and will join you for dinner." He smiled putting the phone down.

He stretched his arms out feeling fulfilled. His planned worked to the tee. He always had a way to anticipate the eldest Kaioh's whims. He will be the one to marry Michiru now.

Tenou Haruka has lost his ground.

* * *

Seiya drank the last glass of whiskey and sighed. At last the longest day with the Kaioh's were done. Now to the most important issue. He went passed the living room then straight to hisbest friend's room.

"Haruka…" Seiya asked carefully peeking through his friend's door. He found the blonde staring at the moonlight, deep in thought.

"Michiru said we're leaving. Imagine my surprise." He closed the door behind him then turned to his friend who was still silent and unmoving.

"She's upset, Haruka. Very upset. I asked her if you had an argument with her, if she believed you had a child. She kept silent Haruka. Aside from her, you're the only one who knows. So please. Cut me some slack and talk." He turned to the open laptop on the desk, finally catching a glimpse of the so called Tenou love child.

"She wasn't supposed to be in the middle of this. She already lost her family. And with Kaioh's and Chiba's trying to use her to get Michiru away from me… Sometimes… Sometimes I have to fight for those who can't… I'm accepting the child Seiya. I'll tell them she's mine."

"This is for what Haruka? Digging your own grave? Haruka, the mere fact that the Kaioh's don't know you're a woman is already a burden. Accepting that child as your own child could mean disastrous. Michiru won't let you go. I honestly believe that. No matter how crazy you would become or how crazy your decisions would be. And I know you won't either. But don't test your feelings. Give your lover some time to breathe." Seiya begged.

"Chiba did not give that child any time to breathe. She lost her parents and now even without a chance to speak for herself, the old man has already cursed her with so many harsh words. She's just a baby."

"Haruka that baby is not you. You don't have to…"

"STOP IT!" Haruka snapped her hands balling into fists.

"She is not me. She was not left a fortune to have people around her. She was not left with people like you who can be her friends. She does not have anything except an orphanage which was willing to use her to be someone's so called love child for money. She doesn't have anyone."

Seiya let out a sad smile finally understanding where the decision was coming from.

"You're going to give Nanatsumi-chan her biggest headache yet." He replied putting both hands on his best friend's shoulders.

"I do try." Haruka grinned.

"What are you going to name her?"

"Hotaru…"


	20. When a Baby Makes You Fall in Love

**Part XX: When a Baby Makes You Fall in Love**

* * *

She sat on the edge of her bed, thinking silently.

Haruka would be on a plane right now. She wouldn't see her for who knows how long. How their last conversation ended didn't help either.

The growing ache in her heart just told her, she just made a decision she would regret for the rest of her life.

"_You didn't lose to a baby… You still have me… My heart…"_

"_Do I?" She asked eyes almost in tears._

"_Do I have you? Do I have your heart right now? It seems that you're willing to throw away that little chance we have of staying together. You know how my grandfather is."_

"_You are not your grandfather, Michiru."_

"_I am not. I am your girlfriend, your fiancée. The circumstance may not present the case since you are also a woman but I still am."_

"_Then please let it remain that way." Haruka pleaded but Michiru turned away._

_She was afraid those green eyes would weaken her resolve. She was afraid to give in to Haruka. Michiru wanted the blonde to make the choice, the choice being her not the baby._

"_If you leave… Then it's over, Haruka…" _

She placed both her palms to cover her face. Why did she give that kind of ultimatum? She didn't even ask Haruka why she wanted them to adopt the child. She didn't even know that child.

Why was she feeling so jealous towards the baby?

"She can do what she wants. I'll do what I want." Michiru told herself but it didn't have resolve.

She wanted Haruka.

Why was she being stubborn now?

* * *

"Haruka…" She heard Seiya call out to her.

They already have their bags packed and the plane has been prepped for their flight.

Haruka remained seated at the edge of her bed staring at the carpeted floor.

"Haruka…" Seiya called out again but this time, he didn't stay on the doorframe.

He took a seat beside his best friend. Seiya studied the blonde for a while. He knew what was at stake. But Haruka chose to go back than stay. Perhaps this silence was a sign; a sign that his best friend was taking Michiru on account. A sign that Haruka would give up the baby back in Japan and settle with Michiru.

But when Haruka took her bag on her shoulder and left him bewildered.

Seiya felt sorry.

This might be the end for Haruka and Michiru.

* * *

"Michi-chan…" Her grandmother peeked through the door then entered her room.

Closing the door behind her, the older Kaioh took note of Michiru's features.

Sad…

Lost…

Hurt…

Why did her granddaughter have to go through such without deciding for herself? The only decision she ever made out of her own was dating Haruka. Even that seemed to be in jeopardy now.

"Michi-chan…" Her hand caressed the young Kaioh's face.

"I love her but she's going to make a decision that is going make things next to impossible…" Michiru whimpered then cried in her grandmother's arms.

The Kaioh matron simply held her and listened. Hands tried to soothe her desperate cry, her need to understand the situation.

Michiru didn't want to let go.

"It was her choice to make. What would be yours?"

* * *

"Stop the car." Haruka mumbled but Seiya was able to hear her.

He didn't react. He waited to see if his friend was sure.

"Stop the car." The blonde repeated, clearly audible this time.

"Where are we going now, Haruka?"

"Get me Nanatsumi, Seiya. Now."

* * *

"You're kidding right?" Yaten mumbled still carrying the baby in his arms.

The fifty year old woman grinned while placing a diaper bag on Taiki's shoulder.

"She's not kidding, Yaten. So shut it."

* * *

Since the next concerts were in five days, Michiru was dragged into the Kaioh household for a brunch with Chiba Kouji. Still hang-up on her last conversation with Haruka, the violinist resigned at the rooftop.

As the wind blew, Michiru simply hugged herself. Hoping at any moment the blonde would call. She would have called but her pride got in the way. She did feel childish now. Somehow she found the situation salvageable if not for her ultimatum.

She was stupid.

And she regrets it.

"You're as beautiful as ever…" She heard Kouji say.

She didn't turn around and simply ignored the man.

"He doesn't deserve you…" He tried to take her hand but Michiru pulled it away.

"No, Chiba-kun. I don't deserve him…" Michiru turned to him with tears in her eyes.

She was like a goddess stripped off her powers, an angel clipped off her wings.

Michiru walked passed her new fiancé.

Sometimes the best thing to do when asked is to do nothing. Because at that very moment, Chiba Kouji felt Kaioh Michiru was about to break.

* * *

She sat in front of the television as she watched announcements for the society segment was reported. Haruka saw picture within that big broken heart with Michiru. The reports have reached New York's gossip mongers before it came into reality. Kaioh Michiru and Tenou Haruka have broken off their engagement.

"You shouldn't be watching those things." Seiya placed a cup of coffee in the coffee table for his best friend.

The cup was not regarded. Green eyes glued themselves to the next report.

Apparently Michiru had accepted Chiba's proposal once more.

"What time do they land?" Haruka asked, her eyes not leaving the television.

"In about three hours, Haruka."

* * *

Three days…

Three f*cking days…

Haruka has not given her a call. There was no news that the blonde had arrived safely in Japan.

_She saw the reports and let out a gasp. How could they make a new story out of her personal dilemma? The fact that she did not consent to marrying Kouji would make matters worse. Haruka was nowhere to be found. There was no way to communicate how she felt. There was no way to salvage their relationship. _

"Why were you so stubborn, Michiru? Why?" The violinist covered herself with pillows then cried on her bed.

"Michi-chan…" Her grandmother came in the room with a tray of food in her hand.

The older Kaioh placed the tray on top of Michiru's table then she proceeded to sit on Michiru's bed.

"Michi-chan… Come on… Eat up. You have a big day today. I'm sure you'll find her bubbly…"

Michiru peeked through the pillows with a confused look on her face.

"Bubbly…?"

"Ah yes… I met with Haruka-kun yesterday afternoon. You were not yourself so she decided to take me and Fei instead. She introduced me to this sweet little angel. Loveable is the word…" Her grandmother had this dreamy look on her face.

Michiru frowned feeling betrayed.

"She is in New York?"

"She never left dear child."

Blue eyes went wide.

"Why hasn't she called? Why hasn't she come to visit me?"

"She did come to visit, Michi-chan. She did call. But she called me. She knew you were upset. Said it was alright. Haruka-kun thought you needed the space."

"What happened to the child?"

"Why don't you ask her?"

* * *

Seiya sat while Taiki and Yaten nursed the baby. Haruka had been reading some of the newspapers with a frown on her face.

In a span of three days, Haruka had become one of the youngest Japanese CEOs to invade Wallstreet to the young single father women have began wishing for.

"Kouji…" She mumbled under her breath.

"Haruka, he will not stop playing the media to keep you at bay. Have you even called Michiru to tell her that you never left?"

"No. I haven't."

"Haruka that was her ultimatum, she might be thinking you chose the baby over her."

Feeling the tension higher than usual, Taiki and Yaten took the baby to her room so she could rest. They left the two engaged with their conversations.

"It's her decision, Seiya. I want the baby. I want her, too."

"But…" Seiya began but was halted but a knock on their door.

He stood up to find Michiru standing uneasily in front of him.

"Is Haruka…" Michiru didn't finish because Haruka was already standing behind his best friend.

The blonde had a small smile on her face. And so did Michiru. Haruka extended her hand offering for Michiru to take.

With her heart hammering on her chest, the violinist took it and was led inside.

Seiya gave them some privacy, so Michiru was now standing alone at the center of the living room with Haruka.

"Why didn't you tell me you never left?" Michiru asked clutching her chest.

How could she turn away from Haruka when it was clear she had stayed to preserve their relationship?

"It had been three days. You could have called to let me know you were still here."

Haruka merely smiled shrugging her shoulders.

"They have publicized our break-up. And Kouji didn't even hold back to publicly announce our engagement… Yet you kept silent…"

She saw green eyes looked at her lovingly but no word uttered by the blonde's mouth.

"I hurt you. I leave you. I made you choose, yet you're here. You never went away…"

"I'm more stubborn that you think, Michi…" The boyish grin made her heart leap.

"But…"

"This is my choice, Michiru. But before I ask you… I'd like you to meet someone…"

* * *

"I don't hear yelling so that's a good thing." Yaten nervously tapped his foot.

"Sometimes silence is a sign of an impending storm."

"Will you two shut it? We are all anxious but it's their lives. Let them decide. Stop moving about. We're already nervous as it is." Seiya snapped drinking a few gulps of brandy.

Never had he feared for his best friend's well being. Right now, he doesn't even know if the decisions were going to produce something acceptable. Haruka never had a broken heart.

"What's up his ass?" Taiki whispered but still within Seiya's hearing.

"Found Kakyuu… Probably dumped him again…" Yaten shrugged earning Seiya's death glare.

"I SAID SHUT IT!"

* * *

She let her fingertips touch those small fingers which earned her a cute gurgle from Hotaru. The little baby seemed to have grown fond of those same fingers because she was now holding them, not letting go. Her ebony eyes twinkled as she smiled.

Michiru let out a small smile herself.

"Maaa Maaa Maaa" Hotaru mumbled opening her arms as if asking Michiru to hold her.

Haruka watched their exchange leaning at the door frame.

Through it all maybe, the baby can speak for herself. Maybe she needed to fight for Michiru's love on her own. It had been a good decision to have her fly to New York, despite Seiya's earlier reservations.

The blonde smiled then walked over to put her arms around Michiru who held the baby in her arms.

Haruka knew right then that Hotaru had won the violinist's heart.


	21. Next to Forever

**Part XXI: Next to Forever**

* * *

Sometimes she wondered if she was going to lose the one she loves over her decisions. But then if that someone loves you just as much, you'd be surprised.

They might be willing to trade the rest of the human population just to be with you.

Or just to be with a cute baby.

Haruka leaned against the doorway as she watched her fiancé sing a lullaby to Hotaru. The little girl seemed more comfortable sleeping in Michiru's arms the past few days. The young violinist, ever happy to oblige the baby, did not leave Haruka's hotel room since the two of them met. The blonde assumed that Michiru was going to spoil their daughter all the way.

Their daughter…

Haruka smiled.

She hoped Michiru was on board with the idea since she had never left them. The tension that had loomed over their conversations on the past has been forgotten. Hotaru has this power over the two of them.

Hotaru made their world stop.

They could only see the three of them. The cares and worries seemed to fade when she was around. Michiru had gone from unsure to this loving mother figure in Haruka's midst. It was a wonder.

The young Kaioh was the youngest and had no nieces or nephews to take care of. But how she handled Hotaru like a real mother surprised not only Haruka but also herself.

There were times Haruka concluded it was all because of the charities she had done for orphanages.

Then again, maybe Michiru's maternal instincts kicked in when she finally held Hotaru.

"Michi-chan…" Haruka straightened herself and walked over to Michiru.

She kissed Hotaru's forehead then allowed her fiancé to place the little girl on her crib.

"You grandmother called. She's asking when you will be coming home…"

"Why?" Michiru asked, smiling as she let go of her baby.

Her baby, the thought made her smile wider this time.

Hotaru is her baby.

"Well, they are looking for you, Michiru. You've been spending too much time here you actually forgot to go home."

Michiru didn't bother calling her family about her whereabouts. Although, her grandmother did know she was with the baby. The older Kaioh kept tabs on her through her fiancé.

Fiance…

Michiru was now looking at the blonde whose eyes were on Hotaru's sleeping form.

Fiance…

Michiru didn't want a fiancé out of Haruka.

She wanted to adopt Hotaru and be with Haruka.

She wanted her own family.

"I didn't forget." The violinist finally replied then let out a smile.

She walked closer to Haruka then gave her a peck on the cheek. Her hand slid to cover Haruka's own clasping them together in one tender motion.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Ruka…"

"Hmmm…"

"Marry me?"

* * *

Seiya stood silently in front of the hotel window. He was in the living room as Taiki and Yaten had their conversations.

"They're still alright, huh?" Taiki asked sipping his tea.

"So far so good, I guess. Haruka gambled but seemed to have paid off." Yaten agreed.

"I wonder what's next."

"Though the Kaioh name seems to have bearings in Japan, Michiru-san still has to have a breakthrough in the American music scene. Considering their policies, I think they would be a little lenient."

"I'd rather have Haruka stray away from all the publicity. She doesn't need it. Not right now."

"She's been good. She'll get through."

"She has been perfect with her choices recently. Have you giving her advice, Seiya?" Yaten asked.

"How could he? He wasn't even able to save his own engagement." Taiki snorted earning a glare from Seiya who was now facing them.

"I think you're right."

"Stop it." Seiya mumbled and his hands now balled into fists.

"Well it's true. With your track record, Haruka would not even ask advices from you. It's just a fact Seiya. It's nothing personal." Taiki replied oblivious to Seiya's demeanor.

"You know nothing so shut up!" Seiya snarled then stomped out of the room.

The two men left in the room stared at the closed door then to each other. They shrugged their heads not really understand Seiya's reactions.

"He's been uptight."

"Maybe Kakyuu said something he hasn't gotten over yet."

"You think Haruka knows?"

"I doubt he would tell Haruka considering what's happening to his best friend, Taiki."

"Should be talk to him?"

"He'll talk when he's ready."

"Yeah… You're probably right. He'll tell us when he's ready."

* * *

The head of the Kaioh clan paced aimlessly across their New York penthouse as the minutes ticked. His granddaughter has not returned home and his wife was not making things easy for him. Apparently his spouse had now placed full confidence to Tenou Haruka despite allegations of early indiscretions. There was a time his wife agreed with him about Tenou Haruka. What does she see in him that she cannot seem to find in Chiba Kouji?

His son was not of help at all. His son wanted his daughter married to Tenou Haruka. It seemed like Hajime's way or the highway. Never did his son go against his will. But again, Tenou Haruka made him confident enough to have his own decision with the matter.

Tenou Haruka.

It has become a thorn on his side.

Somehow he knew he had to anticipate more of this sort.

They have apparently found their voice.

It was all because of Tenou Haruka.

But he was the head his clan for a reason.

And his still had a card up his sleeve.

* * *

"Michi…"

"I don't know how this works Ruka… But I can't help it…" She smiled taking the blonde's hand.

"There was a time I thought I could do without you. After all, you picked Hotaru-chan over us."

"Michiru, I didn't. That wasn't my…" Haruka tried to explain but she stopped when fingers were placed on her lips.

"Then I asked myself why did you stay? Why did you have her fly over here? Then it got me thinking. You didn't leave because that's what I asked. I told you that if you left, it was over. It took a while before I found out. The rest of the press made a big deal of the circumstances. Yet you remained distant. You had your thoughts to yourself… You never called to confirm. You never called to deny…"

"I thought about the repercussions of taking in Hotaru. That included the fact that you may not agree…"

"Yet you stayed. Not knowing if I still wanted you."

"Because I would stay in love with you even if you didn't." The blonde let out a sad smile.

"But I love you. And you amaze me… You are amazing, Ruka…" Words were whispered into Haruka ear and then lips connected with hers.

"Marry me…"

"Michi…"

"This is New York."

"They will know." Noses grazed and foreheads touched.

"I don't care anymore."

"You may lose your family."

"I have my own now."

"Michi…"

"I want us to get married before we officially adopt Hotaru."

"Michi…"

"Say yes… Haruka…" Their eyes were half-lidded and their kisses grew more passionate.

"Say yes… And be my wife…"

* * *

Kouji strode his way to a full size mirror in their family apartment. For two days now, the young man had been preparing for the public announcement of his and Michiru's wedding date. He wasn't known in Wallstreet yet, unlike Haruka who had the chance to talk to New York's tycoons during his stay. But with Michiru's concerts earning the nod, he was sure to get the same amount of spotlight.

His imaginings were rudely interrupted and his brother came in with his new wife in tow, Tsukino Usagi.

"What are you doing here?" He asked letting the tie fall into his couch.

He barely gave Usagi the attention. Walking over the kitchen, Mamoru merely shouted his reply.

"Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?" He shouted back.

"Michiru-san and Haruka-kun are getting married tomorrow and Usagi is part of the entourage."


End file.
